Fushigi Yugi: Voyage au Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho
by jetblack1979
Summary: Histoire xover de Fushigi Yugi et YuGiOh avec une petite touche d' Ayashi No Ceres et Saiyuki.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, ceci est le premier fanfic x-over de Yu-Gi-Oh / Fushigi Yugi que j'écris en collaboration avec Golden Sun 17. J'espère que vous apprécierez cette histoire qui reprend, à sa façon, l'histoire du manga, enfin, les 13 premiers volumes et la série TV de 52 épisodes. Donc, ce sera un fanfic x-over UA, court pour Univers Alternatif. Bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 01: La Jeune Fille De La Légende

Ça fait maintenant un mois que Yugi, Yami et ses amis ont complètement vaincu Dartz et l'organisation Doom grâce à l'aide des 3 Dragons Légendaires. La vie a repris son cours normal et Yugi et ses amis profitent de ce moment de paix qu'ils avaient tant attendu. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Yugi décide de mettre les 3 Cartes des Dieux Égyptiens sur l'ancienne pierre au musée de Domino City afin d'éclaircir pour de bon le passé de Yami. Cependant, cette mission devra attendre encore un peu, car une nouvelle aventure était sur le point de commencer.

Les cours venaient de commencer et nos amis étudiaient leurs matières afin de réussir leurs examens. Une heure plus tard, le directeur de cette école secondaire arriva dans la classe pour déclarer une nouvelle. Il fut suivi par deux jeunes filles portant toutes les deux un uniforme brun. L'une avait des cheveux bruns avec deux chignons sur la tête et l'autre avait des cheveux blonds courts. Le directeur commença à annoncer sa nouvelle.

Le Directeur : Bonjour, chers élèves. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter deux nouvelles élèves qui viendront étudier dans votre classe durant cette année scolaire. La première à votre droite s'appelle Miaka Yûki.

Miaka : Salut !

Le Directeur : Et l'autre à votre gauche s'appelle Yui Hongo.

Yui : Enchantée.

Le Directeur : Ces deux filles viennent de Tokyo. Avant d'être transférées ici, elles allaient à une école secondaire à Tokyo. J'espère que vous vous entendrez très bien avec Miaka et Yui. Je vous laisse à vos études.

Miaka s'assit à côté de Téa et Yui s'installa entre Tristan et Duke. Ce dernier commençait à avoir le béguin pour la jeune japonaise blonde.

Le reste du cours se passa sans problème et aucun autre incident. À l'heure de la pause de midi, Yugi et ses amis décidèrent de discuter avec les deux nouvelles. Ce fut Téa qui ommença.

Téa : Salut. Vous devez être Miaka Yûki et Yui Hongo ?

Miaka : Oui, c'est nous.

Téa : Enchantée. Je m'appelle Téa Gardner. Et voici mes amis Yugi Mûto, Tristan Taylor, Duke Devlin, Joey Wheeler et sa soeur Sérenity.

Yui : Bonjour à vous tous.

Yugi : Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre école ?

Miaka : Ça a l'air bien le fun. Encore bien plus que notre ancienne école.

Tristan : Je suis content que tu l'apprécies.

Duke : Est-ce qu'on peut s'asseoir avec vous pour le déjeuner ?

Miaka : Pas de problème. ;)

Le groupe de Yugi s'assit avec Miaka et Yui. Lorsque venait le temps de manger, Miaka commençait à manger à une rapidité incroyable. Tout le groupe fut surpris par ceci, excepté Yui qui était habituée à ceci.

Tristan : Incroyable. Elle a autant d'appétit que Joey.

Joey entendit ce que Tristan avait dit et le prit d'un mauvais oeil.

Joey : Oses-tu insinuer que je suis un porc ?

Yui : Ce n'est rien. Vous auriez dû la voir lorsqu'elle a mangé tout le menu du jour à notre ancienne école.

Téa : Elle a mangé tout le menu du jour en un rien de temps sans même prendre un peu de poids ?

Yui : Exact: Son métabolisme l'empêche de grossir après avoir mangé une énorme quantité.

Yugi : Incroyable.

Miaka finit de manger son déjeuner du jour en un temps record.

Miaka : Miam ! C'était un délicieux repas !

Sérénity : Je crois qu'on ne s'ennuiera pas avec vous deux.

Yugi : Je suis d'accord avec Sérénity.

Et c'est ainsi qu'une nouvelle amitié naquit entre le groupe de Yugi et les deux nouvelles étudiantes. À la fin de la pause de midi, nos amis allèrent en cours dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Ils devaient trouver des livres sur le passé lointain du Japon. Pendant ce temps, Yugi, qui était à une table avec Joey et Duke, reçut la visite de Yami, l'esprit du Pharaon qui habitait le Puzzle du Millénium et qui co-habitait son corps. Seul Yugi pouvait le voir et l'entendre.

Yugi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yami ?

Yami : Je sens une présence magique à l'oeuvre ici.

Yugi : Une présence magique ? Quel genre au juste ?

Yami : Je l'ignore pour le moment. Mais je sais que c'est énormément puissant.

Yugi : J'espère que ce n'est pas un autre membre de l'organisation Doom.

Yami : Je ne crois pas que ce soit un membre de l'organisation Doom. Cependant, je reste sur mes gardes concernant cette nouvelle force magique.

Yami disparut aussitôt. Joey et Duke demandèrent à Yugi ce qui se passait. Joey et Duke, ainsi que Téa, Tristan et Sérénity, savaient tout à propos de Yugi et de Yami. Donc, ils savaient que Yugi parlait avec Yami.

Joey : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yugi ? Qu'est-ce que Yami t'a dit ?

Yugi : Yami a dit qu'il sentait une présence magique ici dans le coin.

Duke : Une présence magique ici ? Ça ne serait pas par hasard un membre de l'organisation Doom ?

Yugi : Il a dit que non. Ce serait une autre sorte de force magique. Lui-même ignore ce que c'est.

Joey : Ça me dit rien de bon. Il faut retrouver les autres.

Yugi : Tu as raison. Mais restons sur nos gardes. On ne sait pas c'est quoi au juste cette puissance.

Yugi, Joey et Duke se rendirent dans les rayons de la bibliothèque. Pendant ce temps, dans un autre rayon, Téa, Miaka et Yui, après avoir pris un livre sur les anciennes armes japonaises et un livre sur les empires et dynasties japonaises, devaient trouver un livre sur les anciennes coutumes du Japon. Elles trouvèrent par hasard un livre tombé par terre. Yui le prit et le lit.

Yui : Ce livre s'intitule Les Écrits Des Quatre Dieux Du Ciel Et De La Terre. Il raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui, en réunissant les 7 Étoiles de Suzaku, a vu tous ses désirs se réaliser. Très curieuse histoire.

En entendant ce que Yui avait dit, Miaka et Téa s'imaginèrent ce que ce serait si cette histoire avait été vraie.

Miaka : Si cette histoire avait été vraie, je pourrais souhaiter que je passerais tous les examens sans la moindre difficulté. Je pourrais même sortir avec un garçon mignon.

Téa : Et moi, je serais devenue la danseuse la plus célèbre au monde. Tout le monde serait en admiration devant ça.

Miaka et Téa : La vie serait si simple !

Yui : Voyons, ne rêvez pas trop en couleurs, vous deux.

Soudain, le contenu du livre se mit à briller d'une lumière éblouissante. Les 3 filles furent surprises et inquiètes à la fois.

Miaka : Hé, c'est quoi, cette lumière ?

Téa : Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Soudain, le livre absorba Yui et se mit à absorber Miaka. Téa la tenait par les pieds pour empêcher le livre de l'absorber davantage. Mais le livre avait presque avalé Miaka et se mit à absorber Téa maintenant. Yugi, Joey et Duke arrivèrent au rayon ou le livre tentait d'avaler Téa. Ils furent effrayés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Yami apparut au côté de Yugi.

Yugi : Est-ce la présence magique que tu as mentionnée ?

Yami : C'est bien cette présence-là. Il faut aider Téa maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Yugi : Tu as raison.

Yugi se dirigea vers Téa et tenta de l'aider.

Yugi : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiens !

Téa : STP. Fais quelque chose !

Yugi tenait son amie par les pieds et tentait de la sortir du livre. Mais Téa fut aussitôt complètement avalée par le livre qui commençait à absorber Yugi. Joey et Duke tentaient de l'attirer hors du livre, mais sans succès. Bientôt, ce fut à leur tour d'être avalés par le livre. Tristan et Sérénity, qui avaient pris 7 ou 8 livres pour leurs recherches, arrivèrent au rayon et virent l'horrible spectacle qui se passait en ce moment.

Tristan : Mais... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ?

Duke : Ne pose pas de questions et viens donc nous aider plutôt !

Tristan : D'accord.

Sérénity : On y va.

Tristan et Sérénity tentèrent d'aider leurs amis à sortir du livre qui les absorbait. Mais ce fut trop tard. Joey et Duke furent avalés par le livre et ce fut au tour des deux autres à être absorbés par le bouquin. Ils tentaient d'y échapper, mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient complètement avaleés par le livre. Aussitôt son "dîner" digéré, le livre se referma et tomba à terre.

On retrouva nos amis à terre, complètement inconscients, dans un désert au milieu de nulle part. Miaka fut la première à reprendre conscience.

Miaka : Oh, ma tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Et... Et où est-ce que je me trouve au juste ? Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'étais avalée par un livre, après qu'il ait avalé Yui, et que Téa essayait de m'aider. Oh, mon dieu, Téa !

Elle rejoignit son amie inconsciente et tenta de la réveiller. La jeune fille reprit connaissance à son tour.

Téa : Oh, Mi... Miaka... Miaka ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Miaka : Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais bien. Il faudrait essayer de réveiller les autres.

Téa : D'accord.

Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à réveiller les autres qui avaient aussi été avalés par le livre. Aussitôt, un à un, tout ce monde se réveilla.

Joey : Aouch ! Ma pauvre tête. Hé, mais où est-ce q u'on est au juste ?

Téa : Je me suis posée la même question que toi. J'ignore le lieu où on est.

Tristan : Tu sais ce que je me rappelle ? C'est qu'on était avalé par un livre et que ensuite, plus rien.

Le jeune garçon remarqua alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un à l'appel.

Tristan : Hé. Mais où est Sérénity ?

Joey : Quoi ? Ma soeur a disparu ?

Téa : Et elle n'est pas la seule. Yui manque aussi à l'appel.

Miaka : Yui aussi ? Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Il faut la retrouver. C'est ma meilleure amie depuis la maternelle. Si elle lui arrivait quelque chose, je m'en voudrais de toute ma vie.

La jeune fille se mit à pleurer. Yugi vint à elle et tenta de la consoler.

Yugi : Ne t'inquiète pas, Miaka, on retrouvera ton amie. Tu as notre parole à tous. Je suis sûr que Sérénity est avec elle. Alors, elle doit être en sécurité avec elle. Elles sont quelque part dans cet endroit. Il suffit de ne pas perdre espoir. On finira par les retrouver.

Joey : Ouais. Mais d'abord, il faut quitter ce désert, même si j'ignore le pays où on est, parce qu'une chose est sûre : on n'est définitivement plus au Japon.

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de savoir où ils se trouvaient, un groupe de 7 personnes conduisant des motos et portant des vêtements ressemblant à ceux de l'ancien Japon arrivèrent devant nos héros.

Motard n°4 : Hé, vous 6 ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici dans ce coin perdu ?

Duke : Eh bien, ce serait une longue histoire à raconter. Car nous même, on ne sait pas comment on est arrivé ici.

Chef Des Motards : Vraiment ? Hé bien, on dirait qu'on vient de se trouver de nouveaux esclaves qu'on pourrait vendre aux plus offrants. C'est notre jour de chance.

Miaka : Quoi ? Vous êtes des marchands d'esclaves ?

Motard n°5 : Oui et fiers de l'être.

Joey : Ah oui ? Hé bien, personne ne fera de Joey Wheeler un esclave ! Il vous faudra me passer sur le corps.

Le jeune blond se dirigea vers les marchands d'esclaves en essayant de leur régler leurs comptes, mais le chef sortit un pistolet et tira sur le sol proche de Joey afin que celui-ci arrête sa démarche. Le jeune garçon s'arrêta net.

Chef Des Motards : Inutile de jouer les héros. Alors, venez avec nous et je vous promets qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Hé, hé, hé !

Yugi et ses amis n'arrivaient pas à croire ce qui leur arrivait. D'abord, ils s'étaient faits absorber par un livre, ensuite, ils se retrouvaient dans un désert au milieu de nulle part et avaient perdu Sérénity et Yui de vue. Maintenant, ils venaient de se faire capturer par des motards marchands d'esclaves. Seul un miracle pouvait les sauver de cette galère. Et le miracle se produisit. Sortant de nulle part, un jeune homme d'à peu près l'âge de Miaka et du groupe de Yugi apparut. Celui-ci prit le bras droit du chef des motards dans lequel il tenait son arme à feu et le tordit à l'arrière. Les deux autres motards tentèrent d'aider leur chef, mais l'homme mit les hommes K.O. en frappant le premier avec un coup de coude droit et en cognant l'autre avec un coup de pied gauche. Il poussa le chef qui heurta un autre de ses hommes de main, faisant tomber les deux marchands d'esclaves à terre. Il mit K.O. un autre motard en lui donnant un uppercut avec son poing droit et les deux derniers avec un double coup de pied dans les airs. Miaka était déja en admiration pour le mystérieux jeune homme qui s'occupait des marchands d'esclaves. Elle le trouvait courageux, fort et incroyablement mignon. Elle remarqua soudain une marque sur le front du jeune homme ressemblant à un signe japonais. Yugi et ses amis le remarquèrent aussi. Le chef se releva et se dirigea vers le jeune homme, bien décidé à se venger.

Chef Des Motards : Hé, toi ! Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu es sacrément fort pour nous avoir donné à moi et mes hommes une sacré volée. Par contre, je ne sais pas si tu es bon au jeu... Duel De Monstres.

Sur ce, il sorti un disque de duel. Ceci suprit Miaka et le groupe de Yugi. Ce disque était le même modèle, sauf que la couleur était différente.

Tristan : Vous avez vu ça ? Ce bandit à un disque de duel. Le même modèle dans tous ses détails.

Téa : Oui, mais la couleur est différente.

Yugi : J'espère que ce gars détient lui aussi un disque de duel.

Heureusement pour le groupe, le mystérieux sauveur détenait lui aussi un disque de duel qu'il avait sorti de son chandail.

Le Mystérieux Homme : Pour répondre à ta question, je suis très bon au jeu Duel De Monstres.

Chef Des Motards : J'ai hâte de voir. Je te propose un marché. Si tu gagnes le duel, je laisse partir avec ce groupe perdu dans le désert. Par contre, si je gagne, toi et le groupe viendrez avec moi et je vous vendrais comme esclaves. Marché conclu ?

Le Mystérieux Homme : D'accord. Marché conclu.

Chef Des Motards : Très bien. Allons-y.

Le Mystérieux Homme et Chef Des Motards : Commençons le duel. A nous deux !

Au début de la partie, le bandit dominait le duel mais le jeune homme gardait confiance en ses capacités de duelliste. Tout en le regardant combattre, Yugi put lire dans ses yeux la foi en l'âme des cartes. Il se dit alors qu'avec cette foi, il gagnerait sûrement le duel. Alors que tout semblait perdu pour le sauveur (1800 PV pour le bandit et 200 PV pour le gentil garçon), ce dernier piocha une carte qu'il appréciait beaucoup : Axe Raider. Cette carte combinée à une carte magique et à une carte piège, il anéantit le reste des PV de son adversaire.

Ayant perdu le duel, le chef de motards devait honorer son marché malgré lui.

Chef Des Motards : D'accord, tu as gagné le duel. J'honore le marché comme convenu. Venez, les gars. On s'en va. Laissons-les cuire dans le désert.

Les motards s'en allèrent, laissant le groupe et le mystérieux homme tranquilles. Ce dernier s'approcha du groupe.

Le Mystérieux Homme : Est-ce ça va, tout le monde ?

Miaka se mit à rougir face à l'homme.

Miaka : Ou.. Oui. Nous allons bien. Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Le Mystérieux Homme : C'est rien.

Tristan : Dis donc, tu es un excellent maître des arts martiaux. Le fait que tu as battu ces motards, c'était extraordinaire.

Joey : Tu es un excellent duelliste en plus. Tu dois avoir beaucoup joué à ce jeu pour devenir meilleur... Heu, quel est ton nom au juste ?

Le Mystérieux homme : Je m'appelle Kishuku Sou. Mais on me surhomme Tamahomé. À cause de la marque sur mon front.

Téa : Donc, Tamahomé, c'est le nom du symbole sur ton front.

Tamahomé : Exact.

Miaka : Enchantée, Tamahomé. Je m'appele Miaka Yûki.

Téa : Et moi, c'est Téa Gardner.

Yugi : Je suis Yugi Mûto.

Duke : Moi, c'est Duke Devlin.

Tristan : Je m'appelle Tristan Taylor.

Joey : Et moi, je suis Joey Wheeler, le second meilleur duelliste après Yugi.

Tamahomé : Vous deux, vous êtes duellistes ?

Yugi : Oui.

Miaka : Moi aussi, je suis une duelliste. Mais je viens de commencer à pratiquer à ce jeu, je suis encore débutante.

Téa : Moi, Tristan et Duke, on est des duellistes honoraires.

Tamahomé : Eh bien, je crois que je viens de rencontrer de futurs rivaux lors du prochain tournoi de Duel De Monstres. Mais je me demande. Que faites-vous ici en plein milieu du désert ?

Yugi : Heu, eh bien, ce serait une trop longue histoire à te raconter. Nous mêmes, on ignore où est-ce qu'on est.

Tamahomé : Eh bien, vous vous trouvez au Konan. Je m'en allais à Eiyou, la capitale du pays pour aller acheter des choses pour ma famille lorsque je vous ai vus ayant des problèmes avec ces gars-là. Vous pouvez m'accompagner si vous voulez. Je ne vous forcerai pas à venir avec moi.

Miaka : Ça nous fais plaisir, Tamahomé.

Tamahomé : Et pendant le voyage, vous pourrez me dire comment vous vous êtes retrouvés ici.

Yugi : On le fera. Mais j'ignore si tu vas croire ce qu'on va te raconter.

Tamahomé : Ne t'inquiète pas, Yugi. D'après ce que j'ai vécu dans ma vie, plus rien ne m'étonne.

C'est ainsi que l'amitié naquit entre Tamahomé, Miaka et le groupe de Yugi pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Eiyou, la capitale du pays Konan. Cependant, à des dizaines de kilomètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, une jeune fille s'approchant de la vingtaine espionnait le groupe. Elle avait des yeux verts, des cheveux roux-mauves, portant un habit de guerrier ressemblant un peu à celle de Xena la guerrière, et avait un symbole japonais sur le haut de la jambe gauche tout comme Tamahomé. Mais la formation de symbole était un peu différent.

Jeune Fille : Tiens, tiens. Une jeune fille portant des habits étranges. Serait-ce la jeune fille de la légende ? Et elle n'est pas seule. Elle est accompagnée de 5 personnes portant eux aussi des habits bizarres et... d'une Étoile de Suzaku. Est-ce que les 5 autres jeunes sont-ils aussi des Étoiles de Suzaku ? Je dois en informer Nakago et l'Empereur du Kuto.

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'en alla pour informer ce qu'elle venait de voir à ses mystérieux maîtres.

Fin du chapitre 01

Alors, que pensez-vous du premier chapitre ? Vous l'avez bien aimé ? Si oui, je suis content que vous l'appréciez. Rendez-vous au second chapitre. Merci. :)

Francis Doyon


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, je tiens à remercier à ceux et celles qui ont lu le premier chapitre de ce fanfic x-over de Yu-Gi-Oh/Fushigi Yugi. Vos reviews ont été si merveilleux. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, place au second chapitre.

**Chapitre 02: Au Palais d'Eiyou, Capitale Du Konan**

Nous retrouvons Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan, Duke et Miaka en compagnie de Tamahomé qui se dirigeaient vers Eiyou, la capitale du pays Konan afin que ce dernier achète des choses pour sa famille. Pendant le trajet, ils se racontaient toutes sortes de choses.

Tamahomé : Au fait, je me demandais : Comment vous vous êtes retrouvés dans le désert du Konan ?

Yugi : Eh bien, tout a commencé lorsqu'on faisait des recherches sur le passé du Japon pour un examen.

Miaka : Moi, Téa et Yui, une autre amie à moi, avons trouvé un livre intitulé « Les Écrits Des Quatre Dieux Du Ciel Et De La Terre ». Yui a pris le livre, la ouvert et a lu le contenu.

Téa : Soudain, le livre s'est mis à briller et a commencé à avaler Yui. Ensuite, c'était au tour de Miaka de faire avaler et après ceci, j'ai été la suivante.

Joey : On a essayé d'aider Téa afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas avaler d'avantage. Mais ça a été Yugi, Duke et moi qui avions besoin d'aide à notre tour.

Tristan : On a essayé de les sortir de là, mais Serenity et moi étions les dernières personnes à se faire avaler par le livre. Ensuite, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans le désert.

Duke : Mais en reprenant conscience, on a découvert que Yui et Serenity manquaient à l'appel. On craignait qu'il leur soit arrivé quelque chose de grave.

Tamahomé : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr qu'elles ont eu la même chance que vous et qu'elles s'en sont sorties indemnes. Ne perdez pas espoir.

Joey : Je me demandais : Tu disais que nous nous trouvions au Konan. Ça se situe où, ce pays ? En Chine, je suppose ?

Tamahomé : Euh... Non, pas à ce que je sache. Je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que ce pays.

Joey : Ah… C'était juste pour savoir.

Tamahomé : Ok. Nous y voilà, mes amis. Nous voici à Eiyou, capitale du Konan.

Le groupe arriva dans cette ville qui était la capitale du pays du Konan. Yugi, Miaka et les autres furent fascinés par la beauté de ce royaume.

Miaka : Waouh ! Cette ville est magnifique. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de si fabuleux !

Joey : Regardez les moyens qu'ils utilisent. Certains utilisent des chariots tirés par des chevaux, d'autres des voitures style dernier cri.

Tristan : Les magasins vendent non seulement des affaires modernes qu'on connaît, mais aussi des articles médiévaux comme s'ils étaient tout flambant neufs.

Duke : C'est comme si le futur et le passé ne faisaient qu'un dans cette ville. Fascinant !

Tamahomé : Bon, je vais chercher de la nourriture pour ma famille. Vous pouvez m'attendre ici.

Miaka : D'accord, Tamahomé. À plus tard !

Le jeune homme entra dans l'épicerie de la ville. 2 minutes plus tard, un homme dans la trentaine fit son apparition.

Homme : Veuillez faire de la place pour laisser passer l'empereur du Konan !

Les gens de la ville, y compris Yugi, Miaka et le reste du groupe, reculèrent pour laisser passer la garde royale qui escortait un cortège tiré par quatre chevaux dans lequel se trouvait l'empereur. Les habitants d'Eiyou s'inclinaient face à l'empereur. Tout à coup, une boîte venant du cortège tomba. Miaka la remarqua.

Miaka pensa : La boîte venant du cortège est tombée. Elle doit appartenir à l'empereur. Je dois lui redonner sa boîte.

Elle quitta le groupe pour aller chercher la boîte.

Téa : Miaka ! Attends ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune fille prit la boîte et se dirigea vers le cortège pour essayer de rendre l'objet à son propriétaire.

Miaka : Majesté ! Attendez ! Vous avez oublié quelque chose.

Un des gardes vit Miaka et, s'apercevant qu'elle s'approchait de l'empereur, arriva à une conclusion hâtive.

Garde 1 : Gardes ! Arrêtez cette fille ! Elle cherche à s'en prendre à la vie de l'empereur !

Miaka : Quoi ? Mais non ! Je veux juste...

Mais n'avait-elle pas terminé sa phrase que d'autres gardes arrivèrent pour essayer de la capturer. Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan et Duke vinrent à la rescousse de leur amie.

Téa : Sales brutes ! Laissez-la tranquille !

Joey: Ouais ! Comment osez-vous vous en prendre à une fille innocente ?

Duke : Vous allez regretter de vous en prendre à Miaka !

Garde 1 : Vite ! Arrêtez ces gens-là ! Ils sont avec cette folle !

Yugi : Et vous osez la traiter de folle en plus ?

Tristan : Là, ça va faire mal. Je vais régler leur compte à ces brutes.

Les 5 amis combattirent les gardes de l'empereur afin de défendre la jeune fille. Malgré que le groupe de Yugi ait donné quelques coups aux gardes, ces derniers étaient trop pour lui et ses amis. Pendant ce temps, Tamahomé arrivait du magasin avec des provisions pour sa famille. Il remarqua l'absence de Miaka, de Yugi et des autres. Il les rechercha partout dans la ville. Il finit par les retrouver, mais il s'aperçut que les gardes de l'empereur étaient sur le point de les capturer.

Tamahomé : Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait pour que les gardes leur sautent dessus ? Tant pis, je me dois les secourir. C'est quand même dommage de perdre toute cette nourriture. Ce qui compte, c'est de sauver cette bande d'énergumènes.

Le jeune homme partit à la rescousse de ses amis en combattant quelques gardes.

Garde 2 : Arrêtez cette homme ! Il est avec eux ! Ne le laissez pas s'enfuir !

Malgré qu'il ait mis K.O quelques gardes, Tamahomé fut capturé par d'autres gardes en même temps que Miaka et le groupe de Yugi. L'empereur fut témoin de l'agitation et, ayant vu Miaka, il commença à se poser des questions sur elle.

L'empereur pensa : Cette fille n'a pas l'air d'un assassin comme l'a mentionné un de mes gardes. Et surtout, il y a quelque chose chez cette fille qui m'intrigue. Est-ce qu'elle pourrait être la Jeune Fille de la Légende ? Je dois en avoir le coeur net.

Les gardes emmenèrent Miaka, Yugi et les autres dans le palais de l'empereur pour les envoyer au cachot afin d'attendre leur sentence, celle réservée aux assassins. Miaka et Téa étaient assis sur un lit pour prisonniers. Yugi fut jeté contre un mur. Tristan et Duke furent assis à terre. Et Joey, il se tenait aux barreaux et criait afin que lui et ses amis soient libérés sur le champ. Le donjon était gardé par un des soldats.

Joey : Hé ! On veut être libérés. Tout ce qu'on faisait, c'était de défendre notre amie. Et puis, elle voulait rendre quelque chose à votre empereur. Vous nous arrêtez pour de fausses accusations. Laissez-nous sortir, s'il vous plaîîîît !

Garde : Silence, toi ! Toi et tes amis, vous allez restez ici bien gentiment jusqu'à qu'on ait décidé de votre sentence pour votre crime contre l'empereur. Maintenant, taisez-vous !

Et le garde se remit à dormir.

Joey : Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! Relâchez-nous. J'exige d'avoir un avocat.

Tristan : Laisse tomber, Joey. Il refuse de nous écouter de toute façon.

Duke : C'est vrai. Tu gaspilles ta salive pour rien.

Joey : J'arrive pas à le croire. Cet empereur nous arrête sous prétexte qu'on cherche à l'assassiner. C'est de la pure paranoïa. À côté de lui, Seto Kaiba ressemble à un enfant de choeur.

Miaka se mit soudain à pleurer.

Miaka : Tout ceci... Tout ceci est de ma faute. Si je n'avais pas remarqué cette boîte stupide, rien de ceci ne serait arrivé. Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vous demande pardon.

Elle pleurait énormément. Les autres voulaient la consoler mais Tamahomé fut le premier à le faire.

Tamahomé : Ne sois pas triste, Miaka. Tu voulais seulement essayer de faire une bonne action en rendant la boîte à l'empereur.

Téa : Tamahomé a raison. Tu voulais juste faire ce que disait ton coeur. Ne te blame pas pour ça.

Yugi : Chacun de nous aurait fait la même chose.

Joey : Ce n'est pas de ta faute si l'empereur ne sait pas faire la différence entre une bonne action et un acte d'assassinat.

Tristan : Tu peux toujours compter sur nous. On sera là pour toi jusqu'au bout.

Duke : Ils ont raison. Après tout, on est tes amis.

Tamahomé : Tu vois, tes amis ne te laisseront pas tomber. Et moi non plus. Tu peux compter sur nous.

La jeune fille cessa de pleurer et reprit le sourire.

Miaka : Merci beaucoup. Je suis contente d'avoir des amis comme vous pour me réconforter.

Le moment de réconfort fut interrompu par le garde qui ouvrit soudainement la porte du cachot.

Garde : Siyivez-moi. L'empereur désire vous voir.

Yugi : Eh bien, allons-y. Découvrons qu'elle est la décision de l'empereur.

Miaka, Tamahomé, Yugi et les autres suivirentt le garde et ils arrivèrent à la salle du trône. Le décor était fabuleux. À côté du trône de l'empereur, se trouvait une statue qui représentait un oiseau. Plus précisément un phénix. Le groupe se trouva face à l'empereur. C'était un magnifique jeune homme qui avait atteint la majorité. Il avait des cheveux bruns longs et des yeux bruns. Il portait des vêtements impériaux traditionnels chinois.

L'empereur : Salutations. Je m'appelle Saihitei Seishuku. Je suis l'empereur d'Eiyou. J'ai cru comprendre que vous avez été arrêtés par mes gardes parce qu'ils pensaient que vous avez essayé de m'attaquer. Est-ce la vérité ?

Yugi : Bien sûr que non.

Miaka : En fait, j'essayais de vous rendre votre boîte. Elle était tombée du cortège et je voulais vous la rendre.

Elle montra la boîte à l'empereur et la lui rendit. L'empereur fut ému par un tel geste.

Miaka : J'espère que vous êtes content d'avoir retrouvé votre boîte.

Saihitei : Je le suis. Cette boîte appartient à ma famille depuis des générations. Merci beaucoup d'avoir redonné ma boîte.

Miaka : Pas de problème.

Saihitei : Pour vous remercier d'avoir retrouvé ma boîte, toutes les charges retenues contre vous sont retirées. Vous êtes libres maintenant.

Le groupe fut réjoui de cette nouvelle. Ils étaient maintenant. L'empereur s'adressa au garde.

Saihitei : J'espère que vous ne sauterez plus aux conclusions aussi vite.

Garde : Comp... Compris, mon seigneur. Je ne ferai plus une erreur de ce genre. Je... Je retourne à mon poste.

Le soldat s'exécuta.

Saihitei : Je vous prie d'excuser mes gardes. C'est que, depuis quelques mois, mon pays traverse des temps difficiles avec le pays voisin, le Kutou.

Yugi : Ce n'est pas grave. Vous êtes pardonné.

Joey Maintenant qu'on est libre, on peut s'en aller ?

Saihitei : Oui. Mais avant, je voudrais faire une partie de Duel de Monstres avec l'un d'entre vous.

Tamahomé : Vous jouez aussi au Duel de Monstres ?

Saihitei : Oui. Et la personne avec qui je voudrais faire le duel c'est... la jeune fille aux habits bruns.

Le groupe fut surpris par la révélation de l'empereur.

Miaka : M... Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Saihitei : Juste pour savoir si tu es bonne... Je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles.

Miaka : Je m'appelle Miaka Yûki. Je ne suis qu'une débutante. Je n'ai jamais pu gagner un match de Duel de Monstres. Alors je ne sais pas si je vais gagner celui-ci.

Saihitei : Je suis sûr que tu gagneras ce duel. Appelle ceci la chance du débutant. Vous autres, venez avec moi. Vous assisterez au duel dans la salle de jeu.

Les autres suivirent l'empereur et la jeune fille jusqu'à la salle de jeu où allait avoir lieu le match. La salle était encore plus magnifique que la salle du trône. Il y avait des jeux d'arcades, un terrain de basket-ball, une salle pour les combats à épées et surtout une arène pour les matches de Duel de Monstres. L'esprit de Yami discuta avec Yugi.

Yugi : C'est bizarre que l'empereur ait demandé à Miaka de faire un duel contre lui. Pourquoi elle ?

Yami : Bonne question. Mais mon intuition me dit qu'il ne cherche pas à lui faire du mal. Je pense que ce match est plus comme un genre de test.

Yugi : Tu en es sûr, Yami ?

Yami : Pas à cent pour cent. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il faut voir le duel pour savoir de quoi il en retourne.

Saihitei et Miaka se préparaient pour leur match.

Saihitei : Es-tu prête, Miaka ?

Miaka : Oui, je suis prête.

Saihitei : D'accord. Je veux te dire que même si tu ne gagnes pas, tu aurais tout même fait un bon duel.

Miaka: Merci pour ce compliment un peu prématuré.

Saihitei: De rien.

Miaka et Saihitei : Commençons le duel !

Et le duel débuta. Tout au long du match, les deux duellistes se défendaient très bien avec toutes sortes de stratégies et de pièges. Yugi et Yami étaient plutôt surpris par une telle vivacité venant de Miaka, qui n'était pourtant que débutante. Et l'empereur aussi se défendait plutôt bien. Il était certainement plus expérimenté que son adversaire, mais il ne se releva pas de la dernière attaque du duel.

Miaka, à sa plus grande surprise, gagna le duel grâce à sa carte fétiche Magician Of Faith dont sa spécialité était de faire revenir une carte magique du cimetière dans les mains du joueur. Et cette carte était précisément la carte Monster Reborn, avec laquelle elle fit revivre un monstre du cimetière avec des PA supérieurs à celui de la carte préférée de Saiheiti, Hayabusa Knight, dont la spécialité était d'attaquer deux fois de suite pendant le même tour. Le monstre ressuscité réussit à détruire Hayabusa Knight et à anéantir le reste de PV de Saihitei. La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses yeux.

Miaka : J'ai... J'ai gagné. C'est incroyable. Youpi. J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné. J'ai gagné mon premier Duel de Monstres. Vous avez vu ça, les amis ? J'ai gagné mon premier Duel de Monstres !

Yugi : Félicitations, Miaka.

Téa : Tu as été trop forte dans ce duel.

Joey : Pour une débutante, tu te débrouilles pas mal du tout.

Miaka : J'aurais pas gagner ce match sans votre soutien à tous.

Tamahomé : Les amis sont fait pour s'entraider.

Miaka : Tu as raison.

L'empereur se dirigea vers Miaka et le groupe.

Saihitei : Je tiens à te féliciter pour cet excellent duel. Tu as été extraordinaire.

Miaka : Vous aussi, vous êtes un excellent duelliste. Sans ma carte fétiche, j'aurai perdu le match.

Saihitei : Maintenant que tu as gagné le duel, je suis enfin convaincu d'une chose.

Miaka : Convaincu ? Convaincu de quoi ?

Saihitei : Je suis convaincu que tu es la personne dont mon peuple attend la venue depuis toujours. Tu es la Prêtresse de Suzaku.

Miaka: Comm... Comment ?

Miaka fut surprise et confuse par ce que venait de dire Saihitei. Tamahomé se demandait de ce que racontait l'empereur. Quant au groupe de Yugi, ils étaient plus confus que Miaka et Tamahomé.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre palais et dans un autre pays, la jeune fille qui avait espionné le groupe dans le désert du Konan, faisait son rapport à deux personnes. La première était un homme d'âge mûr ayant une longue barbe noire et des cheveux noirs. Il avait un sourire vicieux et portait le même habit impérial traditionnel chinois que Saihitei, mais tout de même un peu différent. La seconde personne était un jeune homme ayant atteint le quart du siècle. Il avait des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus et portait un uniforme d'armée bleu. Il eut aussi, comme Tamahomé et la jeune fille, un symbole japonais différent sur le front.

Homme d'âge mur : Très bien, Soi. Fais-nous ton rapport.

Soi : À vos ordres, Empereur. J'espionnais le Konan au cas où il y aurait des soldats qui seraient assez fous pour vouloir nous envahir et j'ai vu apparaître une jeune fille aux habits étranges accompagnée de 5 autres personnes portant les mêmes vêtements bizarres. Des marchands d'esclaves ont essayé de les emmener, mais un jeune homme les a vaincus à l'aide des arts martiaux et a aussi vaincu le chef lors d'un match de Duel de Monstres. J'ai remarqué que le jeune homme avait un symbole japonais sur le front.

Jeune homme : Tu as bien dis un symbole japonais sur le front ?

Soi : Oui, seigneur Nakago. Je crois que cette fille est la Prêtresse de Suzaku et que ce jeune homme est la première Étoile de Suzaku.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent de façon inquiète comme si cette nouvelle allait leur causer des ennuis.

Empereur : Merci pour ce rapport. Tu peux te disposer, Soi.

Soi : Merci, mon seigneur.

La jeune fille quitta la salle de trône.

Emmpereur : Si ce que Soi dit est vrai, nos plans de conquête risquent de tomber à l'eau avant même qu'ils ne commencent. Selon la prophétie du pays Konan, la Prêtresse de Suzaku, aidée des 7 Étoiles de Suzaku, aurait le pouvoir de mettre hors d'état de nuire le Kutou et d'instaurer la paix dans le pays. Nous allons avoir des problèmes. Je parie que les 5 autres personnes venus avec elle sont aussi des Étoiles de Suzaku.

Nakago : SVP, mon seigneur. Calmez-vous. Je dois vous signaler que cette jeune fille n'a trouvé qu'une seule Étoile de Suzaku et je doute que les 5 autres personnes soient aussi des Étoiles. En plus, je doute que cette fille soit celle de la prophétie. Je dois aussi vous signaler que nous avons 3 Étoiles de Seïryu dans le palais, y compris moi et Soi qui sommes aussi des Étoiles de Seïryu, ce qui donne au total 5 Étoiles de Seïryu. En plus, nous avons la Prêtresse de Seïryu.

Empereur : Tu as raison, Nakago. Mais j'aime mieux ne pas prendre de risque. Je te donne l'ordre de retrouver les deux Étoiles de Seïryu manquantes pour qu'on puisse invoquer Seïryu. Va et ne reviens pas avant de les avoir trouvées. Pendant ce temps, je vais rendre visite à Nî Jenyi pour savoir où il en est dans notre "Projet Spécial".

Nakago : À vos ordres, mon maître.

Nakago quitta la salle du trône pour partir à la recherche des 2 étoiles manquantes tandis que l'empereur se rendit au sous-sol du palais afin de vérifier les étapes du "Projet Spécial" qu'il venait de mentionner.

Fin du chapitre 02.

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous du chapitre 02 ? Il était bon, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez. Rendez-vous au chapitre 03. Merci. :)

Francis Doyon


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour. Je tiens à remercier ceux et celles qui ont lu le second chapitre de mon fanfic x-over Yu-Gi-Oh/Fushigi Yugi. Vos reviews ont été si excellents. Merci beaucoup. Maintenant, place au chapitre trois.

Chapitre 03 : La Troisième Étoile, Nuriko

Nous retrouvons Miaka, Yugi et leurs amis après la victoire de Miaka sur l'empereur Saihitei au Duel De Monstres. Ce dernier se mit à révéler une surprise à Miaka.

Saihitei : Maintenant que tu as gagné le duel, je suis enfin convaincu d'une chose.

Miaka : Convaincu ? Convaincu de quoi ?

Saihitei : Je suis convaincu que tu es la personne dont mon peuple attend la venue depuis toujours. Tu es la Prêtresse de Suzaku.

Miaka : Comm... Comment ?

Miaka fut surprise et confuse par ce que venait de dire Saihitei. Tamahomé se demandait ce que l'empereur racontait. Quant au groupe de Yugi, ils étaient plus confus que Miaka et Tamahomé. Joey brisa le silense.

Joey : Wo ! Attendez une minute ! Alors ça veut dire que cette partie de Duel de Monstres était en fait une sorte de test pour voir si Miaka était votre Prêtresse de Suza – quoi ? Et je ne sais même pas qu'est-ce que c'est cette histoire !

Yugi : C'est vrai, votre majesté. C'est quoi, au juste, cette histoire selon laquelle Miaka est la personne que votre peuple attendait ?

Miaka : Il a raison. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je suis cette prêtresse que vous attendiez ?

Saihitei : C'est vrai. Je devrais m'expliquer plus clairement. Venez avec moi à la salle du trône et je vous raconterais tout ce que vous voulez savoir.

Le groupe suivit l'empereur jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le jeune homme s'assitt sur son trône et raconta son histoire.

Saihitei : Il y a deux mille ans, une menace s'abattit sur le Konan. Des démons envahirent le pays et s'attaquérent aux gens innocents du royaume. Rien ne pouvait arrêter ces créatures. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, une jeune fille arriva au Konan. Elle était la Prêtresse de Suzaku. Elle possédait des pouvoirs incommensurables et était protégée par Suzaku, le Dieux Phénix du sud. Elle vainquit les démons, mais elle avait besoin d'aide pour affronter Kogaiji, le chef des démons et fils du démon taureau, Gyumao et du démon du vent, Rasetsunyo. C'est alors qu'elle reçut l'aide des 7 personnes spéciales appelées les Étoiles de Suzaku. Ces personnes étaient choisies à la naissance par Suzaku pour qu'ils aident et protègent la Prêtresse de Suzaku et furent ainsi dôtées de pouvoirs spéciaux. Grâce à l'aide des 7 Étoiles de Suzaku, la Prêtresse de Suzaku réussit à vaincre définitivement Kogaiji. Mais ce combat lui coûta la vie. Grâce à son sacrifice, le Konan retrouva son harmonie d'autrefois. Mais un prophète dit qu'un jour, le Konan risquerait de connaître à nouveau le malheur et la destruction. Et c'est en ce jour-là qu'une nouvelle prêtresse, venue d'un monde inconnu, arriverait en ce moment décisif. Donc, tu es effectivement la personne que nous attendions, Miaka Yûki.

Miaka pensa : Suzaku ? Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mais ou je l'ai entendu ? Oh non. C'est pas vrai ?

Téa : Donc, vous pensez que Miaka serait la Prêtresse de Suzaku dont le prophète a prédit la venue en ces temps de désastre ?

Saihitei : Exact.

Duke : Et quel est ce désastre qui menace votre pays ?

Saihitei : J'ai bien peur qu'il s'agisse du pays voisin, le Kutou. Depuis quelques mois, le Kutou se met à attaquer nos terres, à détruire les champs de nourritures culturelles et les industries mécaniques et à faire prisonniers les honnêtes gens de notre pays. Le pays est gouverné par l'Empereur du Kutou.

Yugi : Avez-vous essayé de le raisonner ?

Saihitei : On a envoyé nos meilleurs négociateurs pour essayer de faire cesser ces attaques monstrueuses. Mais l'Empereur est tellement avide de pouvoir et de conquête qu'il a envoyé les négociateurs dans ses cachots et... il les a fait exécuter sur-le-champ.

Tristan : Cet homme est dément ! Est-ce que vous avez essayé de le tuer alors ?

Saihitei : On a envoyé nos meilleurs assassins pour essayer de l'anéantir. Même certains duellistes ont essayé de l'arrêter. Mais aucune de ces personnes n'a réussi à l'arrêter. D'après certaines sources, l'Empereur possèderait certains gardes du corps aux pouvoirs immenses.

Tamahomé : On dirait qu'il est presque invincible avec ses gardes du corps avec lui.

Miaka : Excusez-moi, votre majesté. Je voudrais parler avec mes amis en privé, s'il vous plaît.

Saihitei : Je t'en prie.

Yugi, Joey, Téa, Tristan et Duke rejoignirent Miaka pour une discussion privée.

Miaka : Je crois savoir où on est exactement.

Téa : Ah oui ? On est où alors ?

Miaka : On est dans le livre qui nous a avalés.

En entendant cette nouvelle, le groupe n'arrivait pas à en croire leurs oreilles. Surtout Joey.

Joey : On... On... On est dans le livre ? Mais c'est impossible. Comment on va faire pour en sortir ?

Duke : Surtout qu'on est tombé dans un pays qui est envahi par son pays voisin.

Téa : Il faut trouver une solution.

Miaka : Mais on ne peut pas laisser ces pauvres gens à leur triste sort. Nous devons les aider !

Yugi : Miaka a raison. Ces gens ont besoin d'aide. Ile ne pourront pas tenir longtemps contre le Kutou.

Miaka : C'est décidé. On aide le Konan.

Yugi : Moi aussi.

Téa: Si vous deux, vous voulez aider ce pays, alors j'embarque avec vous.

Tristan : D'accord. Je viens avec vous.

Duke : Comme dit la vieille citation: Si on ne peut pas les battre, alors joignez-vous à eux.

Joey : J'espère juste que l'Empereur trouvera un moyen de nous renvoyer chez nous.

Miaka : Ne t'inquiète pas, Joey. Je vais discuter de ceci avec l'Empereur Saihitei.

La jeune fille et ses amis rejoignirent Tamahomé et Saihitei dans la salle de trône.

Miaka : Nous revoilà. Donc, vous disiez que je suis la personne qu'il vous faut pour sauver votre pays, exact ?

Saihitei : Oui.

Miaka : Donc, si je vous aide à sauver le Konan, pourriez-vous nous aider à retourner chez nous ? Car, vous voyez, moi et mes 5 amis ici ainsi que deux autres personnes, nous venons d'un autre monde. Et nous voudrons bien rentrer chez nous dès que le crise sera terminée.

Saihitei : Que sont devenues ces deux personnes que tu as mentionnées ?

Miaka : Je l'ignore. Je crois qu'on a été séparés lors du voyage de notre monde à votre monde.

Saihitei : C'est possible qu'elles se soient retrouvées dans le Kutou et qu'elles soient prisonnières. Ce n'est pas encore sûr à 100 . C'est décidé. Je vais vous aider à retrouver vos deux amies et à retourner chez vous dès que le Konan sera sauvé.

Miaka : C'est vrai ? Merci, votre majesté.

Joey : Vous êtes vraiment un mec génial.

Saihitei : Ce n'est rien.

Tristan : Mais avant que Miaka commence sa quête pour sauver votre pays, elle devra d'abord chercher les sept Étoiles de Suzaku. La première prêtresse avait ses 7 étoiles aussi ?

Saihitei: Oui. Chaque prêtresse a droit à sept étoiles qui l'aident et qui la protègent. Il n'y a pas uniquement le Konan qui a le droit d'avoir une prêtresse. Le Kutou aussi à le privilège d'avoir une prêtresse et ses sept étoiles. Ainsi que le Hokkan et le Saïro.

Tamahomé : Le Saïro, c'est le pays qui est protégé par Byakko, le Dieu Tigre de l'ouest et aussi, c'est là-bas qu'habite la Mikage Pharmaceutics, Inc. La compagnie pharmaceutique la plus puissante au monde. Les gens qui y entrent s'entraînent à devenir d'excellents médecins.

Saihitei : Exact. Le Hokkan est sous la protection de Genbu, le Dieu Tortue du nord. Le Kutou est protégé par Seïryu, le Dieu Dragon de l'est et le Konan est sous la protection de Suzaku, le Dieu Phénix du sud. Oh, j'oubliais. Je vais te donner des informations sur le nom des Étoiles de Suzaku et le pouvoir que chaque étoile détient.

L'empereur remit à Miaka le parchemin contenant les informations sur les 7 Étoiles de Suzaku. Lorsqu'elle commença à lire les informations en question, elle fut surprise de savoir qui était la première étoile qu'elle devait chercher.

Miaka : Oh, mon dieu. Je crois que je viens de trouver la première Étoile de Suzaku.

Saihitei : Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Téa : C'est vrai. Qui est-ce ?

Miaka : La première Étoile de Suzaku que je viens de trouver est nul autre que... Tamahomé !

Joey : Hein ? Tamahomé, une étoile ?

Tristan : Incroyable !

Tamahomé fut le plus surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Tamahomé : Je... Je suis une Étoile de Suzaku ?

Duke : Et quel pouvoir détiendrait Tamahomé ?

Miaka : Ceux qui porte la marque de Tamahomé possède tous les styles des arts martiaux.

Les autres regardèrent la feuille contenant les informations sur Tamahomé. Ils remarquèrent, sur la feuille, le symbôle qu'avait le jeune homme sur le front.

Téa : Eh bien, j'aurais jamais imaginé que Tamahomé serait une Étoile de Suzaku.

Tamahomé : Moi non plus. Toute ma vie, je demandais d'où me venait ce symbôle sur mon front. J'osais même pas le montrer à ma famille de peur qu'ils me prennent pour un démon. Moi même, j'ai cru que j'étais un monstre.

Miaka : Maintenant que tu sais quel est au juste ce symbôle, est-ce que tu te sens mieux maintenant ?

Tamahomé : Oui, maintenant que ça fait de moi un héros pour sauver le Konan. Merci beaucoup, Miaka.

Miaka : Ce n'est rien.

Yugi : Maintenant, la deuxième Étoile de Suzaku qu'on doit chercher est un dénommé Hotohori. Il est dit que celui qui a la marque d'Hotohori est un excellent maître d'épées. Je me demande si l'un des gardes est un excellent maître d'épées.

Saihitei : Hi. Hi. Hi. Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire pour la deuxième étoile.

Duke : Que voulez-vous dire, votre majesté ?

Saihitei : Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Il baissa le collet de sa tenue impériale et Miaka, Yugi, et les autres remarquèrent un symbôle japonais sur le côté gauche du cou de l'empereur.

Joey : C'est la marque d'Hotohori. Alors, vous... Vous êtes... ?

Saihitei : Eh oui. En plus d'être Empereur du Konan, je suis aussi Hotohori, la deuxième Étoile de Suzaku.

Yugi discuta avec l'esprit de Yami.

Yugi : Est-ce que tu savais que Saihitei était en fait Hotohori, la deuxième étoile de Suzaku ?

Yami : Je ressentais en effet une immense puissance venant de lui, sans toutefois savoir ce que c'était au juste.

Yugi : Oui. On dirait qu'on vient juste de trouver deux des sept Étoiles de Suzaku. Il suffit de trouver les cinq autres.

Yami : Tu as raison. Et cette tâche ne sera pas facile.

Miaka : Chouette ! On a déja trouvé 2 Étoiles de Suzaku. Il suffit de retrouver les cinq autres Étoiles de Suzaku et le Konan sera sauvé.

Téa : Maintenant, la troisième étoile qu'on doit chercher est un certain Nuriko. Ceux qui possèdent la marque de Nuriko détient une force surhumaine.

Joey : Je suis sûr que l'un de vos gardes possèdent une force dépassant celle des autres soldats.

Duke : Mais comment savoir que l'un des gardes est la personne que nous recherchons.

Hotohori : Je crois avoir une idée.

Quelques heures plus tard, tous les soldats du Konan se retrouvaient dans le jardin du palais impérial. Hotohori fit son annonce.

Hotohori : Soldats du Konan ! Si je vous ai fait venir ici, c'est que l'un d'entre vous possèderait une force surhumaine dépassant celle des autres soldats. Mais pour savoir qui, j'ai placé un énorme tronc d'arbre proche du palais. Celui qui arrivera à soulever cet arbre sans le moindre problème, cette même personne fera partie d'un groupe spécial pour défendre le Konan contre les attaques du Kutou. Maintenant, soldats du Konan, montrez-moi de quoi vous êtres capables.

Tous les soldats essayèrent de soulever l'énorme tronc d'arbre dans le but de prouver leurs valeurs à l'empereur. Mais aucun n'arrivait à le soulever. Un seul soldat arrivait qu'à soulever le tronc d'arbre que de 10 centimètres. Mais ce n'était pas assez suffisant.

Tristan : Eh bien, on dirait que ça commence bien notre affaire.

Duke : Peut-être devrions-nous demander à tous les citoyens d'essayer de soulever l'arbre ?

Yugi : On peut essayer, mais j'ignore si le résultat sera différent.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient de la façon de trouver ce fameux Nuriko, une femme fit son apparition dans le jardin impérial. Elle avait les cheveux pourpres et les yeux bruns et portait des vêtements dans le style des concubines royales et des geisha.

Femme : Excusez-moi.

Tristan : Hé, madame. Attendez ! Où est-ce que vous allez ?

Femme : Mais, vers le tronc d'arbre, évidemment.

Duke : Si c'est pour le couper, vous devriez attendre un peu. Nous recherchons une certaine personne qui serait en mesure de soulever ce gros tronc d'arbre sans le moindre problème.

Femme : Vous voulez dire: Quelqu'un qui soulèverait cet arbre de cette façon ?

Aussitôt, la femme souleva l'arbre aussi facilement qu'un ballon. Le groupe n'en croyait pas leurs yeux.

Tristan : Bah... Bah... Bah... Bah...

Duke : C'est trop fantastique.

Téa : C'est incroyable.

Quant à Joey, il fut tellement étonné par l'exploit de la femme qu'il en était devenu amoureux. On pouvait le remarquer avec ses yeux devenus des coeurs et un sourire parfaitement idiot flottant sur ses lèvres.

Joey : Cette femme est extraordinaire. Non seulement elle est super forte, mais elle est un top-canon. Wa-ouh !

Tristan et Duke : Et C'est lui qu'il nous traite de pervers quand on essaie de draguer Serenity.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers le groupe, plus précisément l'empereur.

Hotohori : Est-ce que vous serez la personne connue sous le nom de Nuriko ?

Femme : Oui. Et mon vrai nom est Kourin Chou.

Pendant qu'elle discutait avec l'empereur, elle baissa un peu sa chemise pour montrer le symbôle japonais sur le côté gauche en haut du ventre pour prouver qu'elle était une Étoile de Suzaku. Joey se mit à baver, pensant qu'elle allait baisser sa chemise pour montrer ses seins. Mais Téa le frappa à la tête pour le ramener à la réalité.

Téa : N'y pense même pas. Je doute qu'elle soit assez folle pour vouloir montrer ses seins en plein jour.

Nuriko se dirigea vers la jeune Prêtresse de Suzaku.

Nuriko : Donc, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dans le palais, tu serais la Prêtresse de Suzaku, n'est-ce pas ?

Miaka : Ou... Oui, vous avez raison madame.

Nuriko : Voyons, tu peux me tutoyer. J'ai même entendu dire que tu as réussi à vaincre l'empereur au jeu de Duel De monstres. Exact ?

Miaka : Oui, c'est exact.

Nuriko : Très bien. Je voudrais faire une partie de Duel De Monstres avec toi. Juste pour savoir si tu es bonne à ce jeu.

Miaka : Tu es bonne au jeu Duel De Monstres ?

Nuriko : Oui. Alors, tu acceptes le duel ?

Miaka : Je relève le défi !

Les deux filles et le reste du groupe se rendirent dans la salle de jeu de l'empereur pour faire leur partie de Duel De Monstres. Joey, tombé sous le charme de Nuriko, se mit à exprimer son soutien à la jeune femme.

Joey : Vas-y, Nuriko ! Tu peux la battre ! J'ai confiance ! Tu peux gagner, Nuriko !

Téa frappa à nouveau Joey sur la tête.

Joey : Merde ! C'est quoi, ton problème ?

Téa : Tu devrais plutôt soutenir Miaka plutôt que cette femme !

Joey : Je te signale qu'elle s'appelle Nuriko.

Téa : Peu importe. T'as pas le droit de trahir Miaka !

Pendant que les deux amis se disputaient, Miaka et Nuriko se positionnaient pour leur partie de Duel De Monstres.

Nuriko : Es-tu prête à commencer la partie, Miaka ?

Miaka : Oui, Nuriko. Je suis prête à 100 !

Nuriko : Très bien.

Miaka et Nuriko : A nous deux !

Miaka s'attendait à ce que Nuriko soit une adversaire redoutable, et effectivement ce fut le cas. Pendant la majeure partie du duel, Nuriko menait au score mais Miaka avait très bien su retourner la situation à son avantage et elle battit Nuriko exactement comme avec Hotohori, à l'aide de sa carte fétiche Magician Of Faith. Sa carte monstre à Effet flip lui avait permis de faire revenir une carte magique de son cimetière dans ses mains. Elle avait choisi la carte Monster Reborn pour faire ressusciter un monstre assez puissant pour vaincre le monstre fétiche de Nuriko, le monstre Fusion St. Joan issu de la fusion de deux monstres, The Forgiving Maiden et Marie The Fallen One. Le monstre ressuscité réussit donc à vaincre St. Joan et le reste des PV de Nuriko.

Miaka : Yahoo ! J'ai encore gagné une partie de Duel De Monstres !

Téa : Ouais ! Félicitations, Miaka.

Joey : J'ai toujours su que Miaka allait gagner !

Téa : Menteur ! Tu espérais que Nuriko gagnait la partie.

Nuriko se dirigea vers Miaka.

Nuriko : Félicitations, Miaka. Tu as fait une excellente partie.

Miaka : Toi aussi, Nuriko. Tu es une excellente duelliste.

Nuriko : Ce qui prouve que tu es digne d'être la Prêtresse de Suzaku. Et je suis contente d'être à tes côtés pour sauver le Konan.

Miaka : Merci, Nuriko.

Le groupe fut content d'avoir déjà trouvé trois Étoiles de Suzaku. Il ne restait plus que quatre étoiles à trouver avant de sauver le Konan de la tyrannie du Kutou et de retrouver leurs deux amies disparues.

Pendant ce temps, dans le palais impérial du Kutou, l'Empereur du Kutou se rendit au sous-sol où ses scientifiques travaillaient sur un projet spécial. Les techniciens avaient construit quatre pylônes électroniques sur un cercle rituel dans le but de faire matérialiser le Dieu Dragon, Seïryu. L'Empereur était venu ici pour voir comment évoluait la réalisation de ce fameux projet. Il se dirigea vers un jeune homme dans la vingtaine. Il avait une cigarette au côté gauche de la bouche, les cheveux noirs en bataille et les yeux gris. Il était un peu barbu. Il portait des lunettes et des vêtements croches. À cause de son accoutrement, on le prenait pour un sans-abri. Mais il était un génie en réalité. Il avait un air excentrique et un peu vicieux. Le scientifique commença à discuter avec l'Empereur.

Scientifique : Ah ! Bonjour, votre majesté. Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite dans cet antre des plus mystérieux ?

Empereur : Salut, Nî Jenyi. Je suis ici pour voir où on en est le Projet Matérialisation de Seïryu.

Nî : Ah. Je vois. Eh bien, je peux vous dire que le projet en est maintenant à 90 .

Empereur : Parfait. Je vois que nous sommes presque dans les temps.

Nî : Dès que les sept Étoiles de Seïryu seront réunies dans ce cercle et qu'on aura formulé la phrase d'incantation, les techniciens actionneront les pylônes qui déclencheront des rayons subatomiques permettant de matérialiser Seïryu sans qu'il puisse prendre possession de la déesse. Comme vous le savez, les prêtresses qui ont été possédées par les Dieux lors de l'incantation ont connu une fin... très tragique.

Empereur : Oui, je sais. Mais grâce à votre science, ça ne se produira pas avec notre prêtresse. Car, tant qu'elle sera vivante, nous pourrons invoquer la puissance de Seïryu pour anéantir ceux qui oseront se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Dès qu'on aura retrouvé les deux Étoiles de Seïryu manquantes, je pourrai commencer mes plans de conquête. Le Konan n'aura plus qu''à faire ses prières. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Soudain, un soldat arriva au sous-sol pour avertir l'Empereur.

Soldat : Votre majesté, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Empereur : Est-ce que Nakago a retrouvé les deux dernières Étoiles de Seïryu ?

Solda t: Non. Je viens d'apprendre venant d'un des espions au pays du Konan que la fille que Soï prend pour la Prêtresse de Suzaku a retrouvé trois de ses sept Étoiles !

Empereur : Comment ? Elle a déjà trouvé trois Étoiles de Suzaku ?

Soldat : J'ai bien peur que oui, Majesté.

Empereur : Merde. Si ça continue ainsi, elle aura vite retrouvé les quatre autres avant que mes plans de conquête ne se mettent en route. Je dois la stopper au plus vite. Très bien, vous pouvez vous disposer.

Soldat : À vos ordres, Majesté.

Le soldat retourna à son poste.

Empereur : Et vous, tâchez de finaliser le projet au plus vite !

Nî : Entendu, votre majesté.

L'Empereur retourna en haut pour essayer de régler le problème que posait la Prêtresse de Suzaku tandis que Nî Jenyi tentait de compléter le Projet Matérialisation De Seïryu.

Fin du chapitre 03

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous du chapitre 03 ? Il était excellent, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié autant que les précédents chapitres. Rendez-vous au chapitre 04. Merci. :)

Francis Doyon


	4. Chapter 4

Maintenant, la quête pour retrouver les 4 Étoiles Manquantes de Suzaku peut enfin commencer. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Le voici. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 04: En Route Pour Les Montagnes Daikyoku

Nous retrouvons donc l'Empereur du Kutou assis sur son trône en train de trouver une solution au problème concernant Miaka et les 3 Étoiles de Suzaku, les nouveaux sauveurs du Konan. À côté de lui, se trouvait la statue de Seïryu, le Dieu Dragon du Nord. C'est alors qu'un soldat fit son apparition.

Soldat : Mon Seigneur, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer.

Empereur : J'espère que ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. Car en apprenant que la nouvelle Prêtresse de Suzaku a déjà trouvé 3 de ses Étoiles, je ne suis pas d'humeur à entendre une autre mauvaise nouvelle.

Soldat : Ne vous inquiétez pas, votre Majesté. Je vous apporte une bonne nouvelle. J'ai reçu un message de Nakago par transmission radio. Il a trouvé les deux dernières Étoiles de Seïryu.

L'Empereur haussa un sourcil, surpris par la rapidité de son général.

Empereur : Il a déja retrouvé les deux dernières étoiles ? C'est une excellente nouvelle. Dans combien de temps reviendra-t-il au palais avec elles ?

Soldat : Dans deux jours, mon Seigneur.

Empereur : Mmm. Très bien. Vous pouvez vous disposer.

Soldat : À vos ordres, votre Majesté.

Et le soldat retourna à son poste. L'Empereur se remit à réfléchir pour résoudre le problème de son pays voisin ennemi.

Empereur, pense : Nakago a réussi à retrouver les deux dernières Étoiles de Seïryu. Mais cependant, avant que lui et les deux dernières recrues n'arrivent au palais, cette maudite Prêtresse de Suzaku aura eu le temps de retrouver les 4 autres Étoiles de Suzaku et ils invoqueront leur Dieu pour balayer le Kutou de la surface de la terre. Je dois empêcher cette garce d'accomplir cette mission. Et je sais comment.

Pendant que l'infâme empereur imaginait son plan diabolique, retrouvons nos héros le lendemain matin, au palais d'Eiyou, capitale du Konan. Ils avaient dormi au palais. Comme ce bâtiment était immense, ils s'étaient installés dans 4 des 16 chambres d'invités. Tristan et Duke dormaient dans la première chambre; Yugi et Joey dans la seconde, Miaka et Tamahomé dans la troisième chambre et Tea et Nuriko dans la quatrième. Ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table de repas du palais ou les serviteurs offraient aux invités de merveilleux repas. Miaka, Tristan, Duke et Joey furent tellement fascinés par la nourriture qu'ils décidèrent de tout manger, sous le regard désespéré de Yugi, Téa, Tamahomé, Hotohori et Nuriko. Malgré la vitesse à laquelle ils mangeaient, ils ne gagnaient pas un gramme pour autant. Cependant, étant en compagnie de Nuriko qui était à côté d'elle, Téa oublia vite ce spectacle un peu... humiliant. Par contre, cette soudaine fascination pour la femme à la force surhumaine lui posait toutes sortes de question.

Téa, pense: Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens soudain attirée par Nuriko ? C'est impossible. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis entrain de devenir homosexuelle. Pourtant, j'aime Yugi. À moins que je suis entrain de devenir bisexuelle… Les bisexuels sont connus pour aimer les personnes des deux sexes. Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça. Enfin, j'espère.

Malheureusement, elle se mit à imaginer des pires scénarios catastrophes si jamais elle osait révéler son orientation sexuelle à qui que ce soit. En commençant par ses amis.

Téa, dans ses pensées : Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Miaka, Tamahomé, Hotohori et Nuriko, J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Voilà : Je suis bisexuelle. J'espère que ça va rien changer entre nous.

Elle s'était imaginée en train d'annoncer cette nouvelle avec un grand sourire innocent et aussi quelque peu gêné.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, les autres prirent un air effrayé.

Nuriko : AHHH ! Elle va sûrement faire l'amour avec moi quand je serais endormie !

Miaka : STP, Tamahomé. Ne la laisse pas se jeter sur moi !

Yugi : Comment as-tu osé nous cacher cette vérité à propos de toi ?

Joey : J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapée le SIDA, car je ne voudrais pas l'attraper au cas où tu voudrais faire l'amour avec moi !

Ensuite, elle pensa à sa mère.

Téa : Maman, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. Voilà: Je suis bisexuelle. J'espère que ça va rien changer entre nous.

Mais la réaction de sa mère fut la même que celle de ses amis.

Mère de Téa : C'est pas vrai. Ma fille aime les deux sexes ! C'est horrible ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai raté dans l'éducation de ma fille ?

Elle secoua sa tête pour chasser tout ceci de sa tête.

Téa, pense: Non, ne pense surtout pas aux scénarios catastrophes. De toute façon, je doute qu'ils puissent réagir de cette façon en apprenant ce qui m'arrive.

Après le petit déjeuner (enfin, Joey, Tristan et Duke avaient mangé 80 du repas mis à disposition sur la table. Yugi, Miaka, Tamahomé, Téa, Hotohori et Nuriko avaient pris une portion raisonnable), le groupe fut prêt pour commencer la journée.

Joey : Ouais. Le déjeuner était vraiment délicieux. Maintenant, on est prêt à trouver une autre Étoile de Suzaku !

Tristan : Quelle est la description de la prochaine étoile qu'on doit trouver ?

Miaka vérifia les feuilles qu'on lui avait donné et lu la description de la prochaine étoile.

Miaka : La prochaine Étoile de Suzaku qu'on doit chercher est un dénommé Chichiri. Celui qui a sa marque est polymorphe et il est capable d'utiliser plusieurs sortes de magie.

Duke : Dis, Hotohori, est-ce qu'il y a des sorciers ou des magiciens dans le palais ? Si oui, ça se pourrait que l'un d'eux soit Chichiri.

Hotohori : Désolé, mais il n'y a ni magiciens, ni sorciers dans le palais.

Joey : Alors, il va falloir faire une autre annonce pour dire qu'on recherche un magicien capable d'utiliser plusieurs sortes de magie.

Et résultat : personne ne savait pratiquer la magie.

Joey : À moins que cette personne vienne d'elle-même. On a eu de la chance avec Nuriko, mais j'ignore si on aura la même chance avec Chichiri.

Les autres commençaient à désespérer lorsque l'empereur eut une idée.

Hotohori : Attendez, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait peut-être nous aider à retrouver les 4 autres Étoiles de Suzaku.

Yugi : Ah oui ? Qui est-ce ?

Hotohori : Cette personne s'appelle Taïtsu. Elle habite dans les montagnes Daikyoku. C'est une femme aux pouvoirs immenses et possédant une sagesse sans fin. Je l'ai déja rencontrée quand j'étais enfant. C'est elle qui a donné des conseils à mon père pour être un bon empereur. Je suis sûr qu'elle pourra nous aider à retrouver les 4 dernières Étoiles de Suzaku.

Miaka : Est-ce qu'elle pourrait aussi nous aider à retrouver Yui et Serenity ?

Hotohori : Bien sûr. Comme je l'ai dit, c'est une femme aux pouvoirs immenses.

Tamahomé : Elles se trouvent où, les montagnes Daikyoku ?

Hotohori : À deux jours de route. Donc, nous devons y aller dès maintenant si nous voulons que le Konan puisse survivre.

Miaka : Chouette ! Non seulement nous allons retrouver Yui et Serenity, mais nous allons aussi chercher le reste des Étoiles de Suzaku.

Joey : C'est comme faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Nuriko : Eh bien, allons-y.

Deux heures plus tard, le groupe rassemblait des chevaux, des vêtements de rechange et de la nourriture pour leur voyage vers les montagnes Daikyoku. Durant son absence, Hotohori laissa le palais aux mains des intendants du palais. Une fois les préparations complètes, le groupe quitta le palais pour se diriger vers les montagnes Daikyoku. 5 minutes plus tard après leur départ, un jeune homme caché dans un des buissons du jardin impérial transmettait des informations dans son walkie-talkie.

Jeune homme : Faucon pourpre à palais bleu. Faucon pourpre à palais bleu. Vous me recevez ? Allô !

Quelques minutes plus tard, au palais de l'Empereur du Kutou, un soldat faisait son rapport à sa majesté.

Soldat : Mon seigneur, un de nos espions vient d' annoncer que la Prêtresse de Suzaku, 3 de ses Étoiles et les 5 mystérieux individus sont partis du palais pour aller vers les montagnes Daikyoku.

Empereur : Les montagnes Daikyoku ? C'est là-bas qu'habite Taïtsu, la vieille folle aux connaissances illimitées. Très bien, vous pouvez disposer.

Soldat : Très bien, votre majesté.

Le soldat quitta la salle de trône de l'Empereur.

Empereur : D'après ce qu'il vient de me dire, je suis sûr que ces idiots se dirigent chez Taïtsu afin qu'elle leur donne des informations sur la localisation des 4 dernières Étoiles. Je dois les en empêcher à tout prix. Et je vais résoudre ce problème tout de suite. J'enverrai Soi et Tomo accompagnés de 100 soldats de mon armée pour intercepter et tuer ces imbéciles avant qu'ils ne mettent un pied sur les montagnes.

Pendant ce temps, le groupe d'amis traversait une immense forêt avant d'atteindre les montagnes Daikyoku. Téa vit Joey qui était prêt de Nuriko, ce qui la mettait hors d'elle.

Téa, pense : Joey a un de ces culots ! Il ose courtiser MA Nuriko ! Attends une minute ! Est-ce que je viens de dire MA Nuriko ? Oh non ! C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais. Je suis vraiment homosexuelle ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire, les autres, quand ils apprendront que je suis gaie ? Une chose est sûre : je suis pas sortie de l'auberge.

Miaka et Tamahomé, qui se trouvaient en retrait, remarquèrent son étrange comportement.

Tamahomé : C'est étrange. Dès que Téa voit Joey et Nuriko ensemble, soit elle se fâche ou soit elle est triste. Est-ce normal dans ton monde ?

Miaka : Parfois oui. Ça dépend de qui elle est amoureuse et de qui elle est jalouse. Je me demande si elle serait amoureuse de... Non, c'est pas possible. Et puis, je ne la connais pas assez pour connaître sa vie amoureuse pour le moment.

Tamahomé : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Miaka ? Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Miaka : Je ne suis pas certaine à 100 , mais je crois que Téa est amoureuse de... Nuriko. Et d'après sa réaction, je pense qu'elle a peur de la réaction que feraient ses amis s'ils apprenaient son homosexualité. Dans mon monde, les homosexuels sont persécutés car ils aiment les personnes du même sexe. Et aussi, on blâme encore les gais pour le SIDA, tout ça à cause des préjugés.

Tamahomé : C'est vraiment terrible, ce qui arrive à ces gens. Si je connaissais des homosexuels, je déciderais de les soutenir.

Miaka : Tu as raison. Quand Téa décidera de faire son coming out, je ferai tout mon possible pour la soutenir. C'est mon amie, après tout. Le fait qu'elle soit juste gaie ne veut pas dire qu'elle est un phénomène de foire.

Pendant que le groupe discutait, les chevaux s'arrêtèrent en chemin, visiblement effrayés par quelque chose.

Joey : Voyons, avance, stupide cheval. C'est quoi, cette façon de s'arrêter en pleine route ?

Duke : Mais pourquoi s'arrêtent-ils soudainement ?

Hotohori : Ils sont effrayés par quelque chose qu'ils ont sentie.

Nuriko : Oui, mais quoi ?

Yugi : Je crois qu'on ne va pas tarder à avoir la réponse à cette question.

Sur ce, des vagues au sol s'avancèrent rapidement vers le groupe. Les vagues firent tomber à terre les chevaux et leurs occupants. Certains membres du groupe tombèrent sans trop de mal, contrairement à d'autres. Les chevaux quittèrent rapidement la forêt, laissant leurs occupants à la merci de ce qui pourrait leur arriver ensuite. À peine qu'ils furent remis de leur chute causée par les vagues souterraines, des éclairs apparurent de nulle part et attaquèrent les héros. Ils réussirent à peine à les éviter, tellement ils étaient surpris de la situation présente.

Tristan : C'est pas croyable. D'abord, des vagues souterraines, ensuite, des éclairs qui attaquent de partout. Qu'est-ce qui peut bien nous arriver de pire ?

Tout à coup, on entendit une voix qui répondit à la question de Tristan.

Voix : Vous devriez éviter de poser des questions comme celles-ci.. Vous risqueriez d'avoir de très mauvaises surprises.

Aussitôt, des soldats venant du Kutou sortirentt de l'ombre, armés de leurs lances à lames aiguisées et de leur carabine style remington 45. Ils encerclèrent le groupe.

Soldat : Par ordre de l'Empereur du Kutou, vous êtes en état d'arrestation !

Duke : On dirait que le Kutou a décidé de nous prendre en chasse.

Hotohori : Et je crois qu'ils essaient de nous empêcher d'aller aux montagnes Daikyoku. Cependant, j'ignore comment ils ont su qu'on allait là-bas.

Joey : Aucune importance. On va s'occuper de ces lascars tout de suite.

Tristan : Je suis avec toi, Joey.

Nuriko : À l'attaque !

Le groupe d'héros combattit bravement les soldats du Kutou et les désarmèrent très rapidement. Certains soldats se montraient très coriaces, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face aux arts martiaux de Tamahomé, aux talents d'escrimeur d'Hotohori et à la force herculéenne de Nuriko. Tous les soldats furent mis K.O.

Duke : C'est ça, l'armée puissante du Kutou ? Ce ne sont que des lopettes.

Tamahomé : Ils ne font pas le poids face à nous.

Nuriko : En plus, ils n'ont aucune manière lorsqu'ils rencontrent une fille. Ce sont tout sauf des gentlemens.

Soudain, ils entendirent une autre voix.

Voix : Bravo, bravo.

Le groupe se retourna et vit deux personnes qui sortirent de l'ombre. La première était Soï et la deuxième était un jeune homme ayant une vingtaine d'années, portant des vêtements d'acrobate bizarres et du maquillage blanc, noir et bleu-marine sur le visage. Il avait les cheveux noirs longs et des yeux verts. Il portait aussi une bien étrange couronne.

Soi : Donc, voici la fameuse Prêtresse de Suzaku dont les prophètes du Konan ont prédit la venue.

Jeune homme : Et sans oublier les 3 premières Étoiles de Suzaku. Quoique, j'ignore qui sont les 5 personnes qui les accompagnent.

Le groupe d'héros fut surpris par ces deux personnes qui semblaient bien les connaître.

Yugi : Dis donc, qui êtes-vous ? Vous semblez bien nous connaître, mais on ne sait rien de vous deux.

Jeune homme : Oh, c'est vrai. On ne s'est pas présentés.

Soi : Je m'appelle Soi.

Jeune homme : Et moi, je suis Tomo.

Soi et Tomo : Et nous sommes 2 des 7 Étoiles de Seïryu.

Tomo : Et pour prouver que nous mentons pas...

Les deux jeunes gens montrèrent leurs signes japonais au groupe. Le signe de Soi se trouvait en haut de la jambe gauche et celui de Tomo se trouvait en bas du ventre du côté droit.

Nuriko : Des marques japonaises, mais en bleu. Alors, vous êtes vraiment des étoiles de Seïryu ?

Tomo : Oui. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le petit spectacle qu'on vous a offert avant que les soldats ne vous attaquent.

Téa : Alors, les vagues de pierre et les éclairs, c'était vous ?

Tomo : Oui, j'avoue que créer des illusions en vous faisant croire que vous avez affaire à des vagues de terre était mon idée. Par contre, le crédit va à Soi pour le coup des éclairs.

Soi : Tu as raison, Tomo. Comme je possède le pouvoir de contrôler les éclairs, mon ami a le pouvoir de créer des illusions et est excellent télékinésiste.

Tomo : Assez parlé ! Nous sommes envoyés ici pour vous éliminer. Et je compte bien accomplir ma mission.

Les deux Étoiles de Seïryu s'approchèrent du groupe et elles comptaient bien utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour tous les tuer. Tout semblait être perdu pour le groupe d'héros. Cependant, le miracle se produisit lorsque l'esprit de Yami se présenta à Yugi.

Yami : Je crois que tu vas avoir besoin de moi.

Yugi : Je pense la même chose que toi. Allons-y !

Alors, le Puzzle du Millénium se mit à briller et une puissante lumière entoura Yugi. Le jeune garçon cria YU-GI-OH et, dès que la lumière cessa, à la place de Yugi, se trouvait Yami, le célèbre Maître des Jeux. Téa, Joey, Tristan et Duke furent contents de voir le Pharaon. Cependant, Miaka, Tamahomé, Hotohori et Nuriko furent surpris de voir que Yugi avait grandi un peu et qu'il avait une expression sérieuse maintenant.

Miaka : Dis, est-ce que c'est moi ou je viens de voir Yugi devenir plus grand et plus sérieux ?

Tamahomé : Tu n'es pas la seule. Moi aussi, j'ai vu ce changement.

Hotohori : C'est vraiment incroyable.

Nuriko : Je n'ai jamais vu une telle chose auparavant.

Les amis de Yugi remarquèrent l'expression de surprise de leurs nouveaux amis.

Téa : C'est vrai que vous n'avez jamais vu Yugi quand il se transforme.

Joey : Cependant, on vous expliquera une autre fois.

Tristan : S'il y a une autre fois.

Yami s'adressa aux deux Étoiles de Seïryu.

Yami : Vous avez intérêt à nous laisser continuer notre chemin.

Soi : Ah oui ? Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour qu'on te laisse, toi et tes amis continuer votre route vers les montagnes Daikyoku ?

Yami : Nous allons faire une partie du Duel De Monstres. J'espère que vous connaissez ce jeu.

Tomo : Bien sûr qu'on connaît ce jeu. Soi et moi sommes de très bons duellistes. Mais quel est le rapport avec tout ça ?

Yami : C'est simple. Si nous gagnons la partie, vous nous laissez continuer notre chemin.

Soi : Et si c'est nous qui gagnons

Yami : Si vous gagnez, vous pourrez faire ce que vous voulez de nous.

Tomo : Très bien. Donc, ce sera un double duel.

Yami : Parfait. Alors, ma partenaire dans ce double duel sera... Miaka Yûki.

Miaka : Moi ? Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai peut-être réussi à vaincre Hotohori et Nuriko à ce jeu, mais je ne sais pas si...

Le double de Yugi encouragea Miaka.

Yami : Je sais que tu peux y arriver. Il te suffit de penser très fort à nos amis et à avoir foi en l'Âme des Cartes.

Miaka : D'accord, si tu le dis.

La jeune fille rejoignit Yami pour le double duel contre Soi et Tomo. Le groupe était plutôt surpris du choix de Yami.

Nuriko : J'espère que Yugi sait ce qu'il fait en choisisssant Miaka comme partenaire.

Hotohori : Ne t'inquiète pas, Nuriko. Je suis sûr que Miaka va réussir à remporter ce double duel. J'ai confiance en elle.

Tamahomé : Moi aussi, j'ai confiance en elle. Il n'y a aucun doute : elle est la Prêtresse de Suzaku.

Duke : Et avec Yami de son côté, ils ne peuvent pas perdre.

Joey : Il a raison. Il est le Maître des Jeux après tout.

Les quatre personnes se positionnèrent pour le duel.

Tomo : Vous êtes prêts, vous deux ?

Miaka : Oui, on est prêts.

Yami : Et aussi très déterminés.

Soi : Tant mieux.

Yami, Miaka, Tomo et Soi : Commençons le duel !

Au début de la partie, ce furent Tomo et Soi qui menaient le duel, à la grande surprise de leurs adversaires. Dès les premiers tours, Miaka avait perdu plus de la moitié de ses PV, mais Yami avait confiance en sa partenaire et n'avait de cesse de l'encourager afin qu'elle reprenne confiance en elle. Ce fut avec ce regain de pouvoir et l'aide du Pharaon que tous les deux gagnèrent le double duel. La Prêtresse de Suzaku remporta la victoire contre Soi en utilisant l'effet de sa carte fétiche, Magician Of Faith, pour faire revenir dans sa main la carte magique, Monster Reborn. Cette carte fit revenir du cimetière un monstre assez puissant pour anéantir la carte fétiche de Soi, The Unhappy Maiden, et le reste de ses PV. Yami eut sa victoire contre Tomo avec l'aide de sa carte fétiche, Dark Magician, équipé de certaines cartes magiques pour détruire le monstre fétiche de Tomo, Saggi The Dark Clown, et le reste de ses PV. Leurs amis furent contents de cette victoire.

Tamahomé : Ouais ! Miaka et Yugi ont gagné le double duel !

Hotohori : Je savais qu'ils réussiraient.

Nuriko : Bravo, Miaka !

Joey : Excellent, Yugi !

Tristan : Félicitations, tous les deux !

Le Pharaon s'approcha des deux Étoiles de Seïryu et s'adressa à nouveau à eux.

Yami : Comme convenu, vous nous laissez continuer notre chemin.

Mais Tomo et Soi avaient d'autres plans en tête.

Tomo : Tu oses nous commander alors que tu nous viens de nous humilier, toi et cette garce de Prêtresse. Il y a deux choses que je déteste : échouer dans une mission et voir Soi se faire humiliée de cette façon. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. Toi, la Prêtresse et tes amis, vous allez payer pour cet affront. J'en fais la promesse. Maintenant, vous allez mourir !

Les deux Étoiles de Seïryu s'élancèrent rapidement pour essayer de se venger de Yami, de Miaka et de leurs amis. Les héros se préparèrent au pire. Cependant, un étrange miracle se produisit. Les deux Étoiles de Seïryu et les soldats qui les accompagnaient disparurent soudainement.

Pendant ce temps, dans la cuisine du palais de l'Empereur du Kutou, une créature mi-homme, mi-loup, se préparait une collation des plus particulières.

Homme-Loup : Après avoir torturé et tué des gens du Konan toute la journée, il suffit d'un excellent et succulent hamburger pour refaire le plein d'énergie. Oh, j'aime beaucoup les hamburgers.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de savourer son hamburger, les deux Étoiles de Seïryu et les soldats du Kutou apparurent du plafond de la cuisine et tombèrent sur lui. Voyant tout ce monde dans la cuisine, la créature ne dit qu'une chose pour répondre au spectacle qu'il venait d'assister.

Homme-Loup : Hé ! Si vous vouliez des hamburgers, vous n'aviez qu'à le demander. Je vous en aurai préparé.

Soi : Oh, la ferme, Ashitare !

Revenons au groupe d'héros. Le groupe était surpris par ce qu'il venait de se produire. Yami redevint Yugi.

Joey : Hé. Où ils sont partis, ces crapules ?

Téa : Une minute, ils étaient là. La minute d'après, ils ont disparu.

Hotohori : C'est vraiment étrange.

Duke : J'espère que cette forêt n'est pas hanté.

Miaka : Hé. Regardez là-haut.

Ils levèrent la tête et virent un chapeau de paysan chinois qui tombait lentement au sol.

Tamahomé : Mais à qui appartient ce chapeau ?

Hotohori : Aucune idée. Je ne vois personne dans les arbres.

Tristan : Ça devient de plus en plus bizarre.

Le chapeau atterrit tout doucement sur le sol. Le groupe s'en approcha lentement quand, soudain, un nain ayant des cheveux bleus, portant un habit d'hermite et possédant un sourire fit son apparition, ce qui donna un sursaut à tout le monde.

Nain : Bonjour !

Tous : AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH !

Joey : C'est qu.. Quoi cette espèce de... N... Nain au visage de f... Fou... Fouine ?

Nuriko : J'espère que c'est pas un... un fant... Un fantôme !

Le nain sortit complètement du chapeau. Ensuite, il prit une taille normale et montra un visage dont le côté gauche avait une vilaine cicatrice. Il avait aussi des yeux bruns.

Homme : Mon nom est Houjun Ri, mais on me nomme aussi Chichiri. Et je ne suis pas une fouine.

Ayant entendu son nom, Miaka vérifia ses feuilles concernant l'identité de Chichiri.

Miaka : Tu as bien dit que tu t'appelles Chichiri ?

Chichiri : Oui. Et pour prouver mon identité...

Chichiri montra son symbôle japonais qui était situé sur son genou droit au groupe Suzaku.

Miaka : Il n'y pas de doute. Tu es bien Chichiri.

Tristan : Alors, c'est toi qui a fait disparaître Soi, Tomo et les soldats du Kutou ?

Chichiri : Oui. En fait, j'ai renvoyé ces gars-là chez eux, au palais de l'Empereur du Kutou. Ils ne vont pas vous déranger pour un certain moment.

Duke : Je te remercie de nous avoir aider à nous débarrasser de ces gens du Kutou, mais à une condition: NE NOUS FAIS PLUS DES PEURS PAREILLES !

Joey : C'est vrai. On a cru que tu étais un fantôme en faisant ton entrée bizarre.

Chichiri : Désolé. J'ai pris l'habitude de faire des entrées de ce genre. Mais je vais vous dire pourquoi je suis ici. J'ai été envoyé par Taïtsu pour venir vous chercher afin de vous conduire à elle.

Miaka : C'est une coïncidence. On allait justement venir la voir.

Chichiri : Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais un moyen de transport rapide qui vous permettra d'éviter deux jours de longues marches. Allons-y. Kinton !

C'est alors qu'un nuage de la longueur d'un autobus fit son apparition et descendit à terre. La quatrième Étoile de Suzaku fut le premier à embarquer dessus.

Chichiri : Allez. Venez. Ceci sera notre moyen de transport.

Un par un, le groupe monta sur le nuage. Une fois installé, ils sentirent une douceur qui les fit se relaxer.

Yugi : Hé. C'est très relaxant, ce nuage.

Téa : Je me suis jamais senti aussi détendue de toute ma vie.

Joey : Ce nuage est encore plus confortable que mon lit.

Miaka : J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Chichiri : Je suis content que vous appréciez ce nuage. Ça vous aidera à vous relaxer pendant qu'on se rendra aux montagnes Daikyoku. Ok, Kinton. Direction: les montagnes Daikyoku.

Le nuage monta dans le ciel et allait à une vitesse fantastique tandis qu'il transportait le groupe vers les montagnes Daikyoku, l'endroit où habitait Taïtsu, la personne qui détenait des solutions pour sauver le Konan.

Fin du chapitre 04

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas que Tomo devient amoureux de Soi et que Ashitare devient un idiot du style Averell Dalton. J'espère au moins que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. Merci. :)

Francis Doyon


	5. Chapter 5

Après une absence de 3 mois, je vous présente à présent le chapitre 5 de mon fanfic x-over Yu-Gi-Oh/Fushigi Yugi. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 05 : La Sage Femme, Taïtsu

Nous retrouvions nos héros accompagnés de Chichiri qui les accompagnait chez Taïtsu dans les montagnes Daikyoku à l'aide du nuage Kinton, ce qui leur éviterait deux jours de marche pour aller jusqu'à ces montagnes.

Joey : Est-ce que j'ai dit que je trouvais ce nuage aussi confortable que mon lit ?

Tristan : Oui, tu l'as déja dit. Et je suis de ton avis.

Duke : Pourquoi nos lits se seraient pas comme ce nuage ?

Tea : On y dormirait tellement bien.

Miaka : Et ça nous relaxerait.

Yugi : Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé aux montagnes Daikyoku, Chichiri ?

Chichiri : On est justement arrivé.

Les autres se précipitèrent et virent à quoi ressemblaient ces montagnes. Le sommet de chacune d'elles semblait toucher le ciel tellement elles étaient grandes. Miaka et le groupe de Yugi en furent fascinés. Pour Tamahomé et Nuriko, c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient les montagnes de très près. Pour Hotohori et Chichiri, comme ils avaient déja été aux montagnes Daikyoku auparavant, plus rien dans ceci ne les impressionnait. En traversant ces montagnes, ils aperçurent un château style asiatique caché dans cette chaîne de montagne. La prêtresse, les deux étoiles de Suzaku et le groupe de Yugi furent émerveillés par l'aspect magnifique du château. Le nuage atterrit sur un port d'atterrisage du château. Le groupe de héros quitta le nuage et se dirigea à l'intérieur du château, qui était aussi fabuleux que l'extérieur. Il y avait des vases anciens, des meubles dernier cri et un jukebox. Yuki, Miaka, Tamahomé et les autres en furent éblouis.

Chichiri : Taïtsu va bientôt arriver. Pendant ce temps, faites comme chez vous et ne brisez rien, SVP.

Le groupe de héros visita les lieux et trouva cet endroit incroyable et magnifique. Cinq minutes plus tard, le groupe retourna au halle d'entrée pour attendre la venue de Taïtsu. Soudain, un cercle de lumière apparut au-dessus d'eux et une vieille femme lévitant dans les airs fit son apparition.

Chichiri : Je vous présente la sage femme, Taïtsu. C'est elle qui m'appris à contrôler et à mieux utiliser mon pouvoir.

Tamahomé, Duke, Tristan et Joey ne s'attendaient pas à un tel spectacle.

Tamahomé : C'est elle, Taïtsu ? Cette vieille peau ?

Duke : Je m'attendais pas à ça.

Joey : Elle me fait penser à Mamie Voyante dans Dragon Ball.

Tristan : Est-ce que elle et Mamie Voyante ont un lien de parenté par hasard ?

La sage femme n'aimait pas être insultée. Elle se mit en colère.

Taïtsu : Qui vous traitez de vielle peau, sales garnements ? Je devrais vous donner une leçon !

Sa colère effraya les 4 gars. Yugi tenta de calmer les hostilités.

Yugi : Je vous prie d'excuser le comportement de mes 4 amis. Parfois, ils manquent de tact pour certaines choses.

Taïtsu se calma aussitôt.

Taïtsu : C'est correct. Je les pardonne pour le moment. J'espère que ce petit voyage n'a pas été trop long.

Miaka : Bien sûr que non. Ça a été même très relaxant. Surtout quand on voyage sur un nuage comme celui que Chichiri utilisait.

Taïtsu : Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié, Miaka.

Miaka : Hein ? Comment savez-vous mon nom ?

Hotohori : Comme Taïtsu est une sage femme, il n'y a rien ici qu'elle ne connaît pas et aucun détail ne lui échappe.

Taïtsu : Effectivement. En passant, Hotohori, je suis contente de te revoir. Je crois que ça fait 6 ans depuis notre dernière rencontre.

Hotohori : Oui, effectivement.

Sachant que la sage femme possédait des vêtements féminins et une énorme collection de cassettes audios, Téa décida de demander quelque chose dans l'oreille gauche de Taïtsu.

Téa (en chuchotant) : Excusez-moi, madame Taïtsu. Puis-je me servir d'une de vos robes et d'une de vos cassettes audios, SVP ? J'en ai besoin pour faire un test.

Taïtsu (en chuchotant) : Bien sûr que tu peux. Pourvu que ce ne soit pas long.

Téa (en chuchotant) : Merci beaucoup. Et ça ne sera pas long. Je vous le promets.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'une des salles du château de la sage femme.

Joey : Mais où est-ce que Téa va comme ça ?

Taïtsu : C'est un secret. Maintenant, revenons à notre discussion. Je vous ai fais venir ici car j'étais sûre que vous vouliez savoir où se trouvent actuellement les trois dernières Étoiles de Suzaku.

Nuriko : Wow ! Vous êtes vraiment une sage femme.

Taïtsu : Merci beaucoup, mon cher Nuriko.

Tristan : Comment ça, mon cher Nuriko ? Nuriko est une fille, vous auriez dû dire MA chère Nuriko.

Taïtsu : Désolée, mais je ne me trompe pas. Nuriko est bien un homme.

Miaka : Nuriko, un homme ? Je vais voir ça.

La jeune fille s'approchait de Nuriko, prit sa robe, la déchira et découvrit que son torse était bien celui d'un homme.

Miaka : J'y crois pas. Elle a raison. Nuriko est en effet un homme.

En apprenant cette nouvelle, les autres n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles.

Hotohori : Ça, je m'y attendais pas.

Yugi : Pour une surprise, c'est une surprise.

Pour Joey, ce fut carrément un choc.

Joey : Alors, la personne avec qui j'essayais de flirter avec était en fait un HOMME ? Oh non ! J'ai essayé de cruiser un homme et je ne le savais même pas. Si jamais on apprend ça, je suis fini.

Nuriko : Eh bien, mon secret est dévoilé. Je suis effectivement Nuriko, mais mon véritable nom est Ryuen Chou.

Tamahomé : Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu t'habilles en fille ?

Le visage du travesti prit une expression sérieuse et triste.

Nuriko : Je m'habille ainsi en mémoire de ma soeur décédée, Kourin. Elle et moi, on était les meilleurs amis du monde. Mais un jour, un troupeau de chevaux sauvages est arrivé dans la ville et Kourin, se trouvant par hasard sur leur chemin, s'est fait piétinée à mort. C'était horrible. Je m'en souviens encore comme si c'était hier. Je m'en veux encore de n'a pas l'avoir sauvée. Alors, en souvenir de ma soeur décédée, j'ai décidé de m'habiller en fille. Je suis désolé de vous avoir trompés ainsi.

La sage femme s'approcha du jeune homme.

Taïtsu : Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. Même si c'est un peu bizarre, je suis contente que tu veux rendre hommage à ta soeur disparue.

Tamahomé : C'est vrai. Chacun de nous aurait fait la même chose si on avait perdu un être cher.

Joey : C'est un peu bizarre ce que tu fais, mais c'est quand même pour rendre hommage à ta soeur.

Il tourna son regard pour faire face à Tristan et Duke.

Joey : Et que je vous surprenne pas en train de dire à Seto Kaiba ce qui s'est passé. Sinon, vous aurez de mes nouvelles.

Tristan : Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne le dira pas à Kaiba.

Duke : De toute façon, je doute qu'il veuille bien nous croire à propos de ce qui s'est passé ici.

Miaka (en pensant) : Alors, le fait que Téa soit attiré par Nuriko, c'est que Nuriko est en fait un homme. Donc, Téa n'est pas gaie. Je dois la retrouver et lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Elle partit à la recherche de son amie dans l'immense château de Taïtsu. Téa était dans une des chambres du château de la sage femme. Elle portait une robe traditionnelle asiatique. Elle mettait une cassette audio dans un système stéréo et s'asseyait. Dès que la cassette fut mise, on entendit une musique dramatique style 1950 et on entendait une voix ensuite.

Animatrice : Bienvenue à notre série "Explorez votre féminité" Ceci est la cassette audio no.1: "Vous prendre en main" Est-ce que vous portez des vêtements très féminins ?

Téa : Oui.

Animatrice: Avez-vous le contrôle ?

Téa : Oui.

Animatrice : Êtes-vous prête à vous prendre en charge ?

Téa : Oui.

Animatrice: Êtes-vous une femme ?

Téa : OUI !

Animatrice : Levez-vous.

La jeune fille se leva.

Animatrice : Tenez-vous bien.

Téa croisa ses bras.

Animatrice : Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous une combattante d'arts martiaux ?

La jeune fille s'aperçut de ce qu'elle faisait et elle se mit en position de théière.

Animatrice : Maintenant, mettez votre chandail dans votre jupe.

Téa le fit avec un peu d'hésitation.

Animatrice : Vous haïssez ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Téa : Mais regardez-moi !

Animatrice : Vous voulez être énergique. Vous voulez être forte. Ajustez-vous.

La jeune fille frotta doucement ses cheveux avec sa main droite.

Animatrice : Pas là. Je parle du paquet, tomboy. Les bijoux de famille.

Téa comprit ce qu'elle voulu dire et toucha ses seins.

Animatrice : Relevez-les.

Ce qu'elle fit justement.

Animatrice : Bon. Vous êtes dans un restaurant. Répétez après moi. Quelle magnifique fenêtre qu'on voit là.

Téa : Quelle magnifique fenêtre qu'on voit là.

Animatrice : Avez-vous vu ces soldes à moitié prix ?

Téa : Avez-vous vu ces soldes à moitié prix ?

Animatrice : Va donc chier, espèce de couille molle.

Téa : Va donc chier, espèce de...

Mais elle se faisait interrompre par la voix de l'animatrice.

Animatrice : Je vous ai eue.

Téa se fâcha parce qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

Animatrice : Nous voilà rendues au moment crucial du comportement féminin.

Téa : Comme quoi ?

Animatrice : La danse.

On entendit ensuite une musique disco. La jeune fille se mit à avoir du plaisir en écoutant la musique.

Téa : Oh oui.

Animatrice : Les vraies femmes ne dansent jamais seules.

Téa : Mais voyons donc.

Animatrice : Sous aucun prétexte.

Téa s'arrêtait donc de danser malgré elle.

Animatrice : Ceci sera votre ultime test. Par tous les moyens, vous devez éviter la joie, la grâce et le rythme. Quoi que vous faites, ne dansez surtout pas.

Téa : Je ne danserai pas.

La jeune fille tenta de résister à la musique du disco.

Animatrice : Vous l'entendez, n'est-ce pas ?

Téa : Oui.

Animatrice : Est-ce que vous entendez le diable ? Le diable vous murmure de danser. Tous les autres dansent. Ils s'éclatent. Ils bougent. Ils ont du plaisir. Mais pas vous.

Téa : Non.

Animatrice : Attrapez la fièvre. Sentez le beat du disco. Il vous appelle. Ne l'écoutez pas. Les femmes ne dansent jamais seules. Elles travaillent. Elle boivent du café. Elles ont mal au dos. Restez debout ! Restez Tranquilles ! Quoi que vous faites, NE DANSEZ PAS !

Mais la tentation était trop forte et Téa se mit à danser dans tous les sens et de n'importe quelle façon.

Animatrice : Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Arrêtez de danser, espèce de folle ! Cessez de swinger vos mains ! Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, espèce de butch ? Arrêtez ! Arrêtez de secouer vos fesses ! Soyez une femme ! Dites des vacheries ! Faites de mauvais commentaires ! Giflez quelqu'un ! Arrêtez ! Reprenez-vous ! Pensez à Julia Roberts ! Pensez à Lindsay Lohan ! Lindsay ne danse pas ! Elle arrive à peine à marcher ! Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ! Voulez-vous bien arrêter de danser ?

La musique s'arrêta et la jeune fille s'arrêta de danser.

Animatrice : Alors, comment s'était, tomboy ?

Téa arrêta le système stéréo et se mit à réfléchir à son échec de prouver sa féminité.

Téa (en pensant) : J'ai échoué ce test. Je suis donc vraiment homosexuelle. Je crois que je vais annoncer cette nouvelle à mes amis. J'espère qu'ils la prendront bien.

Au moment où elle quitait la salle, Miaka la retrouva de justesse.

Miaka : Téa ! Téa ! Oh, te voilà. J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer. C'est à propos de Nuriko.

Téa : Si elle t'a dit qu'elle est gaie, eh bien, je peux te dire qu'elle ne saura pas seule. Miaka, je suis...

Mais la jeune fille interrompit son amie.

Miaka : C'est pas ça. Nuriko est en fait un garçon. Il s'est déguisé en fille.

En apprenant ceci, Téa eut une expression confuse.

Téa : Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?

Miaka : Nuriko n'est pas une fille. C'est un garçon déguisé en fille.

L'expression confuse de la jeune fille se changea en expression joyeuse.

Téa : Mais alors... le fait que je sois attirée par Nuriko, ça signifie que j'étais amoureuse d'un garçon. Je ne suis pas gaie. Donc, je ne serais pas l'objet de rejet de tout le monde. Le test que je viens de faire ne compte pas. Tout va bien aller alors. Youpi !

Miaka : C'est bien que tu aies résolu tes problèmes. Maintenant, il faut que tu viennes avec moi. Taïtsu est sur le point de nous dire comment elle sait pour notre problème et comment elle peut nous aider.

Téa : D'accord.

Les deux filles rejoignirent aussitôt leurs amis pour que Taïtsu leur explique comment elle savait pour leur problème et comment elle pouvait les aider à le résoudre.

Taïtsu : Bon, avant qu'on ait eu cette petite interruption, j'allais vous expliquer comment je sais pour votre problème. Eh bien, c'est simple. J'ai écouté la télévision. Mais ce n'est pas une télévision comme les autres. Elle montre les choses qui se sont déja produites, les choses qui se passent en ce moment et les choses qui vont bientôt se produire. Je vais vous montrer.

Elle utilisa une télécommande et dans une chaîne, on voyait les héros qui décidaient d'aller aux montagnes Daikyoku.

Tristan : C'est nous dans cette télé.

Duke : Et on dit les mêmes choses qu'avant.

Tamahomé : C'est époustouflant.

Miaka : Dites, j'espère que vous ne nous voyez pas quand on est tout nus ?

Taïtsu : Bien sûr que non ! Je respecte tout de même la vie privée des personnes.

Joey : Wow ! J'étais à la télévision et je ne le savais pas même pas.

Taïtsu : Euh, oui. C'est une façon de voir les choses.

Joey : Eh bien, on peut dire que je suis beau gosse à la télé.

Téa : STP. Ne t'enfle pas trop la tête.

La sage femme éteignit la télévision et discuta à nouveau avec le groupe.

Taïtsu : Puisque je sais que vous voulez savoir où se trouvent les 3 dernières Étoiles de Suzaku, je détiens quelque chose qui pourra vous aider dans votre quête.

Elle sortit une boule de cristal noire et la montra aux héros.

Taïtsu : Cette boule est capable de détecter la présence des Étoiles de Suzaku à plus de 200 kilomètres de vous. Hotohori, je te confie la boule et prends-en bien soin.

Hotohori : Je le ferai. Merci.

Taïtsu : Comme il se fait tard, je vous propose de passer la nuit ici dans mon château. Mes 3 assistantes vous conduiront dans vos chambres et prendront bien soin de vous. Nyan-Nyan. J'ai besoin de vous.

C'était alors que 3 petites filles aux cheveux verts firent leurs apparitions.

Nyan-Nyan : Vous nous avez appelées, maîtresse ?

Taïtsu : Oui. Mes invités vont passer la nuit ici chez moi. Veuillez à ce qu'ils soient bien traités et bien soignés et vous les conduirez à leurs chambres.

Nyan-Nyan : Bien entendu, maîtresse.

Les petites filles conduisirent Tamahomé, Hotohori, Nuriko, Chichiri, Yugi, Téa, Tristan et Duke à leurs chambres. Seuls Miaka et Joey restaient avec Taïtsu.

Miaka : Avant que Joey et moi allions dans nos chambres, je voudrais savoir si Yui et Serenity vont bien. Je m'inquiète énormément pour elles.

Taïtsu : Je savais que tu allais me demander ça. Allez, venez vous deux. Allons retrouver vos amies grâce à ma télévision.

La sage femme prit sa télécommande et visita les chaînes jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve une chaîne où on retrouva Yui dans une chambre sombre qui ressemblait un peu à un cachot.

Joey : Hé, c'est Yui.

Miaka : Oui, c'est bien elle.

Taïtsu : Et elle n'est pas seule. Regardez.

Effectivement, Yui n'était pas seule. Il y avait Serenity avec elle..

Miaka : Regarde, Joey. C'est ta soeur.

Joey : C'est bien elle.

Miaka : Mais où elles sont exactement ?

Taïtsu : Allons vérifier ceci.

Elle réduisit un peu l'écran pour vérifier dans quel endroit les deux filles se trouvaient. Elle remarqua un symbôle dans la chambre des deux filles. Avant qu'elle ne puisse continuer, l'écran se distordit soudainement jusqu'à ce qu'on ne vit qu'une image brouillée.

Miaka : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passée ?

Taïtsu : J'ai essayé de découvrir l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Mais il y a une sorte de magie qui m'empêche de voir plus loin. C'est comme si cet endroit est bâti comme une forteresse.

Joey : Alors, on n'a aucune idée de où se trouvent Yui et Serenity ?

Taïtsu : Je n'en suis pas si sûre. J'ai pu remarquer un symbôle dans la chambre des deux filles. Ce symbôle a la forme d'un dragon. L'emblème-même du pays de Kutou.

Joey : Le Kutou ? C'est de là que venaient Soi, Tomo et les soldats qui les accompagnaient.

Miaka : Alors, ma meilleure amie et la soeur de Serenity sont prisonnières du pays du Kutou ? On doit les sauver le plus vite possible.

Joey : Dieu sait quel genre de tortures ces crapules peuvent faire à ma soeur et à Yui.

Taïtsu : Mais avant, vous devez trouver les trois autres Étoiles de Suzaku. Ce n'est qu'avec les 7 Étoiles réunies que vous pourrez sauver vos amies.

Joey : Elle a raison. Je doute qu'avec seulement quatre Étoiles, on puisse s'approcher du Kutou sans être tués.

Taïtsu : Et la magie de Chichiri n'est que limitée.

Miaka : Vous avez raison. On devra d'abord retrouver les trois dernières Étoiles de Suzaku avant de sauver mon amie et Serenity.

Joey : Bien dit. Maintenant, on va aller dans nos chambres et prendre un peu de repos. On reprendra notre quête demain.

Miaka : Tu as raison. On doit se reposer avant de continuer notre quête. Bonne nuit, Taitsu.

Taïtsu : Bonne nuit, vous deux.

Dès que les deux adolescents allèrent dans leurs chambres, Taïtsu alluma la télé et suivit la progression d'un groupe de quatre personnes voyageant dans une jeep. On ne voyait que leurs ombres, mais on pouvait entendre leurs voix.

Première voix féminine: Woah ! Que j'ai faim !

Deuxième voix féminine: Non mais quel gamine. On n'arrivera jamais au Saïro si tu continues à avoir faim à tous les heures. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un ventre à pattes.

Première voix féminine: Toi non plus, t'es pas mieux. Tu n'arrêtes pas de draguer tous les hommes que tu vois. Tu n'es qu'une Tennyo perverse.

Deuxième voix féminine: Répète un peu pour voir, sale conne de gamine.

Voix masculine: Si vous ne vous tenez pas tranquilles, je vais vous remplir de plomb de la tête aux pieds.

Troisième voix féminine: Voyons, un peu de calme, Genjyo Sanzo. Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral.

Taïtsu : Je crois qu'ils progressent dans leur voyage.

Pendant ce temps, au château de l'Empereur du Kutou, Soï et Tomo faisaient leurs rapport à leur souverain.

Soï : Nous avons intercepté le groupe Suzaku dans la forêt qui les mène aux montagnes Daikyoku. Tomo a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour faire ôter le groupe de leurs destriers et j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs pour les effrayer.

Tomo : Nos soldats ont tenté de les arrêter, mais les Étoiles de Suzaku n'ont fait qu'une bouché d'eux. Ensuite, nous nous sommes présentés à eux et on a tenté de les tuer.

Soï : Ensuite, un gars qui faisait partie de l'entourage de la Prêtresse de Suzaku nous a proposé un duel contre lui et la Prêtresse. Nous avions accepté le duel.

L'Empereur : Laissez-moi deviner le reste. Vous avez fait le duel, vous avez perdu, vous cherchez à vous venger de cette défaite. Et finalement, toi, Tomo et mes soldats, vous êtes revenus au palais mystérieusement. Exact ?

Tomo : Oui, seigneur. Je vous prie de nous excuser de cet échec. Je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus.

L'Empereur : Je l'espère bien. Maintenant, laissez-moi. Je dois réfléchir.

Soï : Oui, seigneur. Viens, Tomo. Laissons-le tranquille.

Les deux Étoiles de Seïryu laissèrent le chef du pays du Kutou seul dans la salle de trône. Il se mit à réfléchir.

L'Empereur (en pensant) : Quel bande d'incapables ! Ils les ont fillé entre leurs doigts. Taïtsu ou un de ses disciples doit avoir aidé le groupe Suzaku à s'échapper de mes soldats et des Étoiles de Seïryu. À l'heure qu'il est, elle doit leur avoir donné des infos sur la localisation des trois dernières Étoiles de Suzaku. Si la prêtresse les trouve, c'en est fini du Kutou. J'espère que Nakago arrivera bientôt avec les 2 dernières Étoiles de Seïryu. C'est notre seule chance de mettre le Konan à feu et à sang et de vaincre le groupe Suzaku. Ils ne vont pas me battre. Ça, c'est sûr.

Fin du chapitre 05

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? J'espère que vous l'avez appréciez. Merci beaucoup. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Salut. Voici maintenant le chapitre ou Yugi, Miaka et leurs amis vont faire la connaissance de Tasuki. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 06 : Tasuki Et Le Démon Gyumao

Nous retrouvons nos amis le lendemain matin après avoir passé la nuit dans le château de Taïtsu. Après s'être levés et avoir pris le petit déjeuné, gracieuseté des Nyan-Nyan, dont ces dernières et Taïtsu voyaient pour la première fois la façon de manger de Miaka, Joey et Tristan, nos héros se préparèrent pour partir à la recherche des 3 Étoiles de Suzaku manquantes. Joey remarqua la photo d'un jeune homme sur la "télé" de la sage Femme.

Joey : Madame Taïtsu, qui est le jeune homme sur la photo ? Est-ce votre fils ?

Taïtsu : Je dirais plutôt que c'était mon élève. Il s'appelait Nataku. C'est le fils légitime de Seïryu.

Yugi : Comment ? Seïryu aurait eu un fils ?

Taïtsu : Exact. Nataku était un demi-dieu né de mère humaine et de Seïryu. Et c'était moi qui l'enseignais à mieux utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Duke : Où est-il en ce moment ? Peut-être pourrait-il nous aider à trouver une solution pacifique au conflit Konan-Kutou.

Le visage de Taïtsu prit une expression sombre et triste.

Taïtsu : Nataku est mort, il y a plus de 2200 ans.

Miaka : Nataku, mort ? Mais comment ?

C'est Hotohori qui prit la parole afin de répondre à la question de la jeune fille.

Hotohori : Par le démon-taureau Gyumao. En entendant le nom Nataku, je me rappelle une histoire que m'a racontée mon père quand j'étais petit. Il y a 2200 ans, cent ans avant la venue de la première Prêtresse de Suzaku, le père de Kogaiji et son armée de démon ravageaient le Konan ainsi que le Hokkan et le Kutou. C'est alors que les 4 Dieux envoyèrent Nataku, fils de Seïryu, affronter Gyumao dans son repaire au Saïro, dans l'ouest. Le demi-dieu fut accompagné de 3 démons dans sa quête. Le premier était un démon de l'eau nommé Sha Gojyo, un guerrier très sérieux. Le deuxième était un démon cochon du nom de Cho Hakkai. C'était un incorrigible glouton qui est aussi fasciné par les femmes et il savait se battre avec un balai. Le dernier démon fut le célèbre roi des singes en personne, Son Goku. C'était un combattant invincible. Surtout avec son bâton Nyoibô. Nataku et Son Goku étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. En arrivant au Saïro, le demi-dieu et ses amis affrontèrent l'armée du démon-taureau. Et Nataku affronta Gyumao lui-même. L'affrontement fut féroce. Ça a duré un jour et une nuit. Finalement, Nataku réussit malgré tout à vaincre définitivement le démon-taureau. Mais il mourut à son tour suite aux blessures infligées par Gyumao. Le monde fut à nouveau en paix, jusqu'à que Kogaiji décide de prendre en charge l'armée de son défunt père. Mais tu sais comment ça fini pour le fils de Gyumao.

Miaka : Oui. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Nataku, Taïtsu. Vous deviez l'aimer comme un fils, n'est-ce pas ?

Taïtsu : C'est vrai. Je le considérais comme tel. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi, Miaka. Ça fait longtemps que j'ai réussi à surmonter mon deuil.

Miaka : D'accord. Maintenant que la discussion est finie, allons chercher les 3 Étoiles de Suzaku manquantes.

Joey : Ouais. Allons les retrouver.

Tamahomé : Il a raison. Les habitants du Konan comptent sur nous pour les sauver.

Yugi : Et nous devons retrouver les 3 Étoiles de Suzaku si nous voulons que le Konan puisse survivre à l'attaque du Kutou.

Hotohori : C'est vrai. Il faut y aller. Taïtsu, je vous remercie de nous avoir aidés.

Taïtsu : Ce n'est rien, voyons. Tu sais, côté sagesse, tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père.

Hotohori : Merci du compliment, Taïtsu.

Tout le groupe monta sur le nuage Kinton, chevauché par Chichiri.

Chichiri : Vous êtes bien installés ? Maintenant, nous voilà partis.

Et le nuage avec ses 10 passagers quitta le château de la sage femme pour partir à la recherche des 3 Étoiles de Suzaku. Après que le nuage fut hors de sa vue, Taïtsu retourna à l'intérieur du château.

Taïtsu : Je vais voir maintenant comment vont Genjyo Sanzo et ses 3 Nymphes Célestes.

Pendant ce temps, nos héros traversaient la région sur le nuage Kinton. Pendant le voyage, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan et Duke expliquaient à leurs nouveaux amis tout à propos de l'esprit du pharaon qui habitait dans le corps de Yugi depuis le tout début. C'est-à-dire depuis que Yugi a reconstitué le Puzzle du Millenium jusqu'aux évènements concernant l'Organisation Doom.

Tamahomé : Si j'ai bien compris, Yugi est habité par l'esprit d'un ancien roi qui régnait sur un pays nommé l'Égypte il y a 5000 ans. Exact ?

Téa : C'est ça.

Miaka : Et le jeu Duel De Monstres serait basé sur un jeu qu'aurait joué les égyptiens, il y a 5000 ans. Est-ce que je me trompe ?

Tristan : Non, tu as tout compris.

Hotohori : Aussi, vous dites que l'esprit du pharaon a perdu sa mémoire. Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu causer son amnésie ?

Duke : On n'en a aucune idée. Même le pharaon ignore comment il a perdu sa mémoire.

Joey : Après le tournoi de Bataille-Ville, on est allés placer les Cartes Divines Slifer The Sky Dragon, Obelisk The Tormentor et The Winged Dragon Of Ra sur la tablette du musée pour que celle-ci puisse aider Yami, c'est le nom qu'on donne au pharaon, à retrouver la mémoire.

Yugi : Cependant, l'apparition de l'Organisation Doom nous a obligés à remettre cette mission un peu plus tard.

Nuriko : J'espère que le pharaon pourra retrouver sa mémoire après avoir retrouvé les 3 dernières Étoiles de Suzaku, la soeur de Joey et l'amie de Miaka.

Hotohori : En parlant de ceci, vérifions la boule de cristal que nous a offert Taïtsu pour savoir si on est proches d'une Étoile de Suzaku.

L'empereur sortit la boule de cristal, la pointa dans une certaine direction et un symbole japonais fit son apparition dans la boule.

Tristan : Regardez. La boule a détectée une Étoile de Suzaku.

Joey : Je crois qu'on approche du but.

Miaka : Attendez. Je vais vérifier quel est le signe de cette Étoile de Suzaku.

La jeune fille sortit les papiers contenant les informations sur les Étoiles de Suzaku et étudia le signe en question.

Miaka : Ceci est le signe de Tasuki. Celui qui possède ce signe possède une vitesse comparable à celle d'une voiture de course.

Duke : Si je possédais une telle vitesse, j'aurais pu gagner toutes les courses à pieds du monde. Il a de la chance, celui qui a la marque de Tasuki.

Chichiri : Très bien. Nous allons atterrir près de ce village.

Le nuage atterrit tout en douceur. Les 10 passagers descendirent du nuage Kinton et s'approcha du village.

Joey : C'est bien ici qu'on doit trouver celui qui a le signe Tasuki sur lui. Mais la question est : Lequel de ces villageois est la personne que nous cherchons ?

Yugi : Aucune idée. Mais allons le demander aux villageois. Ils savent peut-être quelque chose.

Miaka : Tu as raison. Allons-y.

Les 10 héros se mirent à questionner les villageois qui, visiblement, furent préoccupés par quelque chose.

Téa : Dites, excusez-moi, mais connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui court aussi vite que l'éclair ?

Femme villageoise : Tout le monde va vite ici. Excusez-moi, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Cette réponse rendit Téa perplexe.

Miaka : Excusez-moi, monsieur. Connaîtriez-vous quelqu'un qui a ce symbole sur lui ?

Tamahomé : On a besoin de lui pour sauver le Konan.

Homme villageois : Désolé, je ne connais personne qui a cette marque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je dois préparer mes offrandes avant qu'il arrive.

Le villageois laissa les deux personnes encore plus perplexe que Téa. Du côté de Yugi, Joey et Chichiri, ils étaient sur le point de découvrir une vérité très inattendue.

Yugi: Dites, monsieur, connaissez-vous quelqu'un qui se nomme Tasuki ?

Joey : C'est plutôt un homme qui a la marque de Tasuki sur lui.

Chichiri : Est-ce que vous le connaîtriez, par hasard ?

2ième Homme villageois : Désolé, je ne connais pas ce Tasuki. Mais je dois me préparer pour offrir mes offrandes au démon taureau Gyumao.

Le second villageois laissa les 3 garçons en pleine confusion. Du côté de Hotohori, Nuriko, Tristan et Duke, c'était la même chose.

Tristan : Comment, Gyumao ? C'est impossible. Gyumao est mort, il y a 2200 ans.

Nuriko : Comment pouvez-vous être sûrs que ce démon à qui vous donnez vos offrandes est le même Gyumao qui a été tué par Nataku, il y a 2200 ans.

2ième Femme villageoise : Au début, quand il a fait sa première apparition dans notre village, il y a un mois, je ne croyais pas que ce démon pouvait être Gyumao. Mais il a prouvé son identité en utilisant l'arme que seul le démon-taureau pouvait utiliser. L'éventail Tessen capable de créer des vents de feu sur de très grandes distances. Cette arme fut créée par Rasetsunyo qui l'a fait pour son mari. Gyumao n'épargnera notre village que si nous lui faisons des offrandes comme de la nourriture, des vêtements et de l'argent. Et c'est ce que nous faisons depuis un mois. Excusez-moi, mais je dois vite préparer les offrandes avant ce soir.

La seconde femme quitta les 4 personnes qui réfléchissaient à ce qu'elle venait de leur révéler.

Duke : Vous croyez vraiment que Gyumao serait revenu d'entre les morts pour terroriser ces villageois ?

Hotohori : Aucune idée. Il faudrait en parler aux autres.

Les 4 personnes rejoignirent leurs amis pour leur faire part de leurs découvertes.

Téa : Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible !

Miaka : Gyumao est pourtant mort, il y a 2200 ans.

Tamahomé : Hotohori, tu nous as bien dit qu'il a été tué par le demi-dieu Nataku, n'est-ce pas ?

Hotohori : C'est ce que je croyais aussi. Mais la femme du village nous a dit que ce démon a confirmé son identité en utilisant une arme que seul Gyumao pouvait utiliser. Le Tessen, l'éventail de feu qu'a créé Rasetsunyo en cadeau pour son mari. Cet éventail peut créer des vents de feu sur une très grande distance.

Joey : Moi, je dis que ça peut être un imposteur qui s'est déguisé en Gyumao pour terroriser les villageois afin que ces derniers lui donnent tous leurs objets précieux. En ce qui concerne son arme, il a dû camoufler un mini-lance-flamme dans un éventail ordinaire pour créer l'illusion du Tessen. Il nous reste plus qu'à le prouver.

Chichir i: Mais comment pouvons-nous prouver que ce Gyumao n'est pas ce qu'il prétend être ?

Yugi : Je crois avoir une idée. Écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire.

Le soir venu, le groupe fut caché dans un buisson proche du village pour observer les évènements qui se passaient dans le village afin de prouver que la personne qui terrorisait les habitants n'était pas le mythique démon-taureau. Yugi devint Yami.

Tristan : Il en prend du temps pour venir, ce Gyumao. J'ai pas envie de passer la nuit dans un buisson.

Téa : Du calme, Tristan. Il viendra, c'est sûr.

Nuriko : Sinon, jamais les habitants de ce village n'auraient mis leurs offrandes sur un autel.

Miaka : Attention, il arrive.

Effectivement, le démon en question arriva dans le village. Cependant, son apparence était cachée dans l'ombre. Donc, il fut impossible de l'identifier. Et il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'une dizaine de "démons". Ces derniers semblaient confirmer la théorie de Joey.

Joey : Ah ! Je savais que ce Gyumao n'était qu'un imposteur. Et ces "démons"-là ne sont que des bandits déguisés.

Hotohori : Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Joey ?

Joey : Regarde bien, Hotohori. L'un d'eux a mal mis son masque. Et dans l'un des deux trous du masque, on peut voir de la peau humaine proche de l'oeil.

Tamahomé : Mais oui. Je le vois aussi. Joey a bien raison. Ce Gyumao n'est qu'un imposteur.

Nuriko : Nous devons l'arrêter à tout prix.

Yami : Attention. Il va commencer à parler.

En effet, "Gyumao" prit la parole.

"Gyumao" : Chers habitants, ça fait maintenant un mois que vous me faisez des offrandes afin que j'épargne votre pitoyable village. Et je vois que vous respectez ma volonté en voyant tous ces richesses sur cet autel. Maintenant, j'envoie mes soldats prendre vos offrandes.

Les pseudo-démons prirent les objets des villageois et les mirent dans des sacs. Ceci fait, ils rejoignirent leur maître.

"Gyumao" : Maintenant, je retourne à mon repaire. Et n'essayez surtout pas de me suivre ou de m'arrêter. Sinon, je brûle votre village entier. Est-ce clair ?

Les villageois hochèrent de la tête de façon positive tout en tremblant de peur.

"Gyumao" : Bien. Maintenant, je retourne chez moi. Bonne soirée à vous tous. Et à la semaine prochaine. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !

Les pseudo-démons quittèrent le village, laissant les villageois terrorisés.

Yami : Les "démons" s'en vont. Suivons-les.

Chichiri : Oui, mais discrètement.

Le groupe d'héros suivit discrètement les bandits qui se dirigeaient vers une grotte située en haut des montagnes Reikaku.

Tamahomé : Je crois que nous avons trouvé leur repaire.

Chichiri : Ils sont cachés dans une grotte située en haut des montagnes Reikaku.

Tristan : Alors, tout ce qu'il nous reste à faire, c'est de les affronter, les battre et les obliger à avouer leurs crimes aux villageois qu'ils ont terrorisés.

Miaka : Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Vous oubliez que ce sont des bandits, alors ils sont probablement armés de couteaux ou de fusils. Ils nous abattraient avant qu'on n'ait bougé le moindre doigt pour essayer de les arrêter.

Joey : Alors, on essaiera de les arrêter discrètement.

Téa : Hé. Regardez là-bas.

Ils tournèrent leurs têtes et virent deux hommes qui s'approchaient de la grotte. L'un avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bruns et des habits noirs. Le deuxième avait les cheveux et les yeux noirs et une cicatrice sur la joue gauche, un chandail blanc-beige et un pantalon bleu foncé.

Duke : Qui sont ces deux gars-là ?

Nuriko : Est-ce qu'ils font partie des bandits qui terrorisent les villageois ?

Joey : Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Allons-y.

Les deux hommes suspects s'approchaient tranquillement de la grotte, lorsque soudainement, Joey et Tristan leur tombèrent dessus. Les deux garçons retinrent les deux individus de toutes leurs forces. Le reste du groupe s'avança tranquillement vers les deux hommes.

Tristan : On se calme, mon grand.

Joey : N'essayez pas de faire un seul mouvement. On connaît tous les prises de lutte et du judo possibles et imaginables.

1ier Homme : Mais lâchez-nous, bordel !

2ième Homme : Je ne me laisserai pas prendre par un homme d'Eiken.

Joey : Je ne sais pas qui est ce Eiken dont tu parles, mais une chose est sûre: On te laissera pas toi et ton copain nous dénoncer à vos copains dans la grotte.

2ième Homme : Mais vous êtes fous ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas du côté d'Eiken. Et Koji non plus ne travaille pas pour lui.

Yami : Attendez ! Vous connaissez celui qui se fait passer pour Gyumao ?

Koji : Donc, c'est ce qu'a fait Eiken pendant notre absence ? Il se fait passer pour un démon mort depuis 2200 ans et terrorise les villageois pour prendre leurs objets personnels ?

Miaka : Joey ! Tristan ! Veuillez les relâchez, SVP !

Joey : Tu es sûre ?

Tristan : On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance.

Miaka : SVP.

Les deux garçons relâchèrent les deux hommes.

2ième Homme : Bon. Si j'avais été empoigné plus longtemps, votre gros chien qui vous sert d'ami m'aurait sûrement mordu.

Joey n'apprécia pas du tout cette remarque désobligeante.

Joey : Gros chien ? Non mais tu t'es pas regardé, face de chat !

2ième Homme : Quoi ? Ne me traite pas de face de chat, gros chien !

Joey : Ah oui ? Essaie donc de me faire taire pour voir.

2ième Homme : Avec plaisir !

Les deux hommes tentèrent de se battre, mais le reste du groupe et Koji les retinrent.

Hotohori : Voyons, Joey, calme toi.

Duke : C'est pas le moment de vouloir régler des comptes.

Koji : Calme toi, Genrô.

Les deux garçons arrêtèrent immédiatement.

Koji : C'est clair que vous ne faites pas partie du groupe d'Eiken. Mais qui êtes-vous au juste ?

Yami : Oh. Pardonnez notre impolitesse. Je m'appelle Yugi Mûto.

Téa : Et moi, c'est Téa Gardner.

Tristan : Tristan Taylor.

Duke : Duke Devlin.

Joey : Et moi, je suis Joey Wheeler, le second meilleur duelliste du monde.

Genrô: N'importe quoi. JE suis le second meilleur duelliste du monde.

Joey : Ah oui ? Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, face de chat.

Genrô: Comme tu veux, gros chien.

Téa : Joey !

Koji: Genrô !

Les deux garçons se calmèrent immédiatement.

Tamahomé : Moi, je suis Tamahomé.

Hotohori : Je m'appelle Hotohori.

Chichiri : Chichiri.

Nuriko : Nuriko.

Miaka : Et moi, je suis Miaka Yûki. Je suis aussi la Prêtresse de Suzaku.

Koji et Genrô furent surpris par la révélation de celle-ci.

Genrô: Tu as bien dit la Prêtresse de Suzaku ?

Koji : On nous a souvent dit qu'un jour, la Prêtresse de Suzaku arriverait au Konan un jour où le pays connaîtrait le malheur et le désastre.

Genrô: Mais jamais aucun de nous deux penserait qu'on puisse la rencontrer un de ces jours. C'est tout un honneur pour nous.

Koj i: Bon, vous connaissez déja Genrô.

Genrô: Et aussi Koji.

Koji et Genrô : Et ensemble, nous sommes les Valeureux Bandits des Montagnes Reikaku.

Nuriko Les Valeureux Bandits des Montagnes Reikaku ?

Genrô: Oui. Nous voulons l'or aux riches pour les donner aux pauvres.

Joey : Ceci me rappelle la bande de Robin Des Bois.

Yami : Mais quel est le lien entre vous et ce Eiken ?

Les visages des deux bandits prirent une expression sérieuse et triste.

Koji : Genrô et moi faisions partie du groupe que dirige en ce moment Eiken avant la mort de notre précédent chef, Hakurou.

Miaka : Oh. Je suis vraiment désolée pour votre chef.

Genrô: Ce n'est pas grave. Ça fait déjà un mois qu'il est mort.

Yami : Et je crois comprendre que Eiken en a profité pour prendre le contrôle du groupe suite à la mort de Hakurou.

Koji : Oui. Et comme nous étions loyaux envers notre défunt chef, Eiken en a profité pour envoyer ses hommes s'occuper de nous.

Genrô: On s'est battuss du mieux qu'on pouvait. Mais à la fin, ils ont réussi à avoir le dessus sur nous.

Koji : Ensuite, les hommes d'Eiken nous ont envoyés au bord d'une falaise pour être sûr de s'être débarrassé de nous.

Genrô: Mais, coup de chance, nous avons atterri sur un tronc d'arbre dans une rivière. Et la rivière nous a menés jusqu'au Saïro. La traversée a duré 2 jours. Et dès que nous sommes arrivés au Saïro, ça nous a pris 28 jours pour rentrer chez nous.

Koji : Mais je me demande. Que faites-vous au juste dans les montagnes Reikaku ?

Téa : Eh bien, nous voulons essayer d'arrêter Eiken de s'en prendre aux villageois en se faisant passer pour Gyumao.

Hotohori : Mais avant, nous recherchions un certain Tasuki. Vous le connaissez par hasard ?

Genrô: Si on le connaît ? Figurez-vous que c'est aussi mon surnom.

Duke : Et est-ce que tu aurais aussi un symbole japonais situé quelque part sur ton corps ?

Tasuki : Oui. Mon signe est situé sur mon bras droit. Regardez.

Tasuki montra son signe au groupe d'héros. Miaka sortit la boule de cristal qu'avait offert Taïtsu au groupe et le pointa sur le bandit. Le signe Tasuki apparut dans la boule. Elle sortit ensuite les feuilles concernant les Étoiles de Suzaku et vérifia les infos sur Tasuki.

Miaka : Il est dit sur cette feuille que celui qui possède le signe de Tasuki détient une vitesse comparable à celle d'une voiture de course.

Tasuki : Exact. Cependant, ma super vitesse est inefficace avec les montagnes et les eaux. S'il n'y avait pas eu ces rivières et ces montagnes, nous serions revenus chez nous bien plus rapidement.

La jeune prêtresse ne put contenir sa joie d'avoir trouvé la cinquième Étoile de Suzaku.

Miaka : Youpi ! On a trouvé la 5ième Étoile de Suzaku. Le Konan sera bientôt sauvé !

Les deux bandits furent un peu confus par le soudain enthousiasme de Miaka.

Tasuki : Heu, puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Yami : Eh bien, comme tu possèdes un symbole japonais sur toi, ça signifie que tu fais partie d'un groupe de 7 guerriers choisis par Suzaku pour protéger le Konan.

Tasuki fut surpris par la révélation. Il avait entendu parler de l'histoire des 7 Étoiles de Suzaku qui avaient jadis protégé le Konan il y a 2100 ans. Il avait aussi entendu qu'un jour, ils reviendraient pour protéger le Konan une fois de plus. Mais jamais il ne penserait qu'il faisait partie de ce groupe de 7 guerriers. Toute sa vie, il pensait n'être qu'un simple bandit avec une vitesse exceptionnelle. A présent, il découvrait à quel point il était spécial.

Miaka : Dis, Tasuki, si nous t'aidons à combattre Eiken, voudrais-tu te joindre à notre équipe pour sauver le Konan ?

Tasuki : D'accord, je veux bien. Mais as-tu une idée de comment on va le vaincre ?

Miaka : Oui. Mais avant, sais-tu jouer aux Duel De Monstres ?

Tasuki : Oui. Mais pourquoi cette question ?

La jeune fille émit un petit sourire ingénieux. Pendant ce temps, les bandits réfugiés dans la grotte dans les montagnes Reikaku célébraient leur victoire sur les villageois. Eiken, sans son costume de Gyumao, ressemblait à un gros homme portant un casque cornu, des vêtements de barbares et une petite barbe. Cependant, il possédait réellement le Tessen, l'éventail de Gyumao. Il suffisait de dire le mot Lekka Shinen pour générer des vents de feu.

1ier Bandit : Vous avez vu leur visage ? Ils étaient tellement terrifiés qu'ils avaient la peau aussi blanche qu'un fantôme.

2ième Bandit : Regardez tout ce butin qu'on a ramassé cette semaine. C'est notre plus grande récolte à ce jour.

3ième Bandit : Je parie que dans une semaine, nous aurons pillé complètement ce village jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Eiken : C'est vrai. D'ici une semaine, nous l'aurons complètement dépossédé de tous ses biens. Après la récolte de la semaine prochaine, nous allons détruire ce village jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus aucune trace. Ensuite, nous continuerons notre petit manège dans un autre village et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à que nous devenons aussi riches que les 4 empereurs du Konan, Kutou, Hokkan et Saïro. Nous allons bientôt vivre la belle vie en tant que personnes riches.

Les 10 Bandits : Ouais ! Vive Eiken, notre chef !

Une voix : Ne comptez pas trop là-dessus !

Eiken : Qui a dit ça ?

Le chef et ses 10 complices tournèrent leurs têtes et virent Miaka, qui avait prononcé cette phrase; Yami et leurs 8 amis se tenaient au seuil de la grotte.

Eiken : Mais qui êtes-vous, bordel ? Et que faites-vous dans mon repaire ?

Miaka : Je sais que vous vous faites passer pour Gyumao et sa bande de démons pour terroriser et voler ces pauvres villageois.

Yami : Et nous sommes venus pour mettre un terme à votre plan diabolique.

Eiken : Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'une bande de gamins comme vous peut faire pour m'arrêter ?

Joey : Pas nous. Mais on connaît quelqu'un qui espère te donner une bonne raclée.

Le groupe se tassa pour laisser passer Tasuki. En voyant le bandit roux, le gros voleur fut surpris et terrifié de revoir celui qu'il croyait avoir tué.

Eiken : Ge... Genrô ? Non. C'est impossible ! J'ai envoyé mes hommes te faire jeter dans le fond de la falaise, toi et ton ami Koji.

Tasuki : C'est vrai. Mais noous avons survécu. Et dès que j'ai appris ce que tu as fait pendant notre absence, j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à ton opération de vol.

Eiken : Ah oui ? Et que comptes-tu faire pour m'arrêter ?

Tasuki : Tu connais le jeu Duel De Monstres ?

Eiken : Bien sûr que je connais ce jeu. Quel est le rapport ?

Tasuki : Je te propose un marché. Si je gagne le duel, tu abandonneras ton projet, tu partiras d'ici et tu ne reviendras plus jamais.

Eiken : Ok. Mais si c'est moi qui gagne ?

Tasuki : Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi et de mes amis.

Eiken : D'accord. J'accepte ton marché.

Les héros et les bandits se regroupèrent pour laisser de la place à Tasuki et Eiken pour qu'ils puissent leurs parties de Duel De Monstres.

Eiken : Tu es prêt ?

Tasuki : Je suis prêt.

Eiken : Très bien.

Tasuki et Eiken : Commençons le duel !

La 5ième Étoile de Suzaku remporta le duel à l'aide du Flame Swordsman, monstre fusion de Masaki The Legendary Swordsman et de son monstre fétiche, Flame Manipulator. Eiken, malgré ses ruses et ses tricheries afin de lui assurer une victoire totale, perdit la partie.

Tasuki : J'ai gagné la partie. Comme convenu, tu dois abandonner ton plan, quitter les montagnes Reikaku et ne jamais revenir.

Mais le gros bandit ne l'entendait pas ainsi.

Eiken : Tu crois que je te laisserai reprendre le contrôle de ton groupe afin qu'ils redeviennent des voleurs honnêtes comme toi et Koji ? Tous les deux, vous êtes la honte de tous les voleurs de ce monde, tout comme votre défunt chef, Hakurou. Je n'ai fait que rendre l'honneur des voleurs à ce groupe.

Il sortit discrètement de sa manche gauche de chandail un poignard que sa main droite prit.

Eiken : Il faudra me passer sur le corps si tu veux reprendre le contrôle. Maintenant crève, Genrô !

Il s'apprêtait à tuer Tasuki, mais son action fut interrompue par Hotohori qui déchicta les vêtements du gros voleur. Eiken était maintenant complètement nu.

Hotohori : Je déteste les crapules qui ne respectent pas leurs promesses. Alors, si tu ne veux pas que je te déchicte comme je l'ai fait pour tes vêtements, quitte cet endroit et ne reviens plus jamais.

Eiken décida finalement de quitter les montagnes Reikaku pour de bon avant que l'empereur ne décide de le tuer. Les 10 bandits qui l'accompagnaient rejoignirent leur nouveau chef afin de ne pas connaître la colère de Hotohori. Le reste du groupe, ceux qui étaient fidèles à leur défunt chef ainsi qu'à Tasuki et Koji, furent contents d'être libérés de l'emprise d'Eiken et de retrouver leurs amis qu'ils croyaient morts. Le bandit roux prit le Tessen que le gros voleur avait laissé tomber et décida de l'utiliser pour aider ses amis durant le voyage qui l'attendait.

Quelques heures plus tard, Miaka, Yami et leurs amis, ainsi que Tasuki, Koji et le reste des Valeureux Bandits des Montagnes Reikaku regagnèrent le village pour redonner les objets volés à leurs propriétaires et à leur dire que le démon-taureau n'était qu'un imposteur. Pour remercier nos amis d'avoir fait une si bonne action, les villageois préparèrent une fête en leur honneur. La fête se déroula très bien, surtout pour Joey et Tasuki qui faisaient un concours pour savoir celui qui arriverait à dévorer toute la nourriture de la fête. Le concours se termina en un match nul. Le groupe de héros passa la nuit au village. Le lendemain, nos amis se préparèrent à quitter le village pour rechercher les deux dernières Étoiles de Suzaku.

Chef Du Village : Nous tenons encore à vous remercier de nous avoir débarrassés de ce voleur qui se faisait passer pour le démon-taureau Gyumao.

Miaka : Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Yug i: Ça nous a fait plaisir de vous aider.

Chef Du Village : Merci. Maintenant, vous pouvez continuer votre...

Miaka : Attendez, on attend une personne qui doit venir avec vous.

Chef Du Village : Ah, d'accord.

Justement, la personne en question rejoignit le groupe.

Tristan : Eh bien, Tasuki. Tu arrives juste à temps. On allait partir sans toi.

Tasuki : J'avais une discussion avec Koji. J'ai décidé, pendant mon absence, que ce sera lui qui dirigerait les Valeureux Bandits des Montagnes Reikaku. Je sais qu'il sera un très bon chef.

Téa : J'en doute pas une minute.

Chichiri : Maintenant, on peut partir. Kinton !

Le nuage Kinton atterrit doucement près du groupe de héros et ces derniers montèrent sur le nuage. Nos amis tournèrent leurs têtes pour voir l'expression de surprise de Tasuki.

Hotohori : Allez, viens. Je t'assure que tu ne tomberas pas.

Yugi : En plus, ce nuage est très réconfortant.

Joey : Je parie que Face de Chat a peur des nuages.

Tasuki : Comment ? Je vais te montrer si j'ai peur des nuages, Gros Chien.

Le bandit roux monta sur le nuage sans le moindre problème.

Tasuki : Tu vois, j'ai pas peur des nuages. Hé, c'est vrai qu'il est doux, ce nuage.

Joey : Je savais bien que c'était un chat. Il ne peut s'empêcher de ronronner sur tout ce qui est doux.

Tasuki : Quoi ? Répète un peu si tu l'oses, Gros Chien.

Chichiri : Très bien. On peut s'en aller.

Le nuage monta dans les cieux, transportant avec lui onze passagers et les emmenant vers d'autres aventures. Cependant, ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que, avant de partir, ils étaient surveillés par un espion venant du Kutou.

Espion : C'est pas vrai. On dirait que la Prêtresse de Suzaku a trouvé une autre Étoile de Suzaku. Je dois avertir l'Empereur au plus vite.

Au Kutou, au château de l'Empereur, ce dernier recevait la visite d'un de ses gardes.

Empereur : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'espère que c'est important.

Soldat : Ça l'est. Nous venons de recevoir un message venant d'un de nos espions. Il paraît que la Prêtresse de Suzaku a trouvé la 5ième Étoile de Suzaku.

Le visage du maître du Kutou prit une expression contrariée.

Empereur : Vous en êtes sûr ?

Soldat : Tout à fait sûr.

Empereur : D'accord. Vous pouvez disposer.

Soldat : Oui, mon seigneur.

Le soldat quitta la salle de trône, laissant l'Empereur dans ses réflexions.

Empereur (en pensant) : J'arrive pas à le croire. Cette maudite prêtresse a déjà trouvé la moitié des Étoiles de Suzaku. Elle ne lui reste plus qu'à trouver les deux dernières Étoiles de Suzaku et je peux dire adieu au Kutou. J'espère que Nakago reviendra bientôt avec les deux dernières Étoiles de Suzaku. Il le faut. Mes plans de conquête en dépendent. Je refuse de m'avouer vaincu face au groupe Suzaku et au pays du Konan.

Pendant que le maître du Kutou réfléchissait, Ashitaré, qui avait écouté la conversation entre l'Empereur et le soldat, imagina un plan diabolique.

Ashitaré : On dirait que l'Empereur ne va pas bien en apprenant que la Prêtresse a déjà trouvé 5 Étoiles de Suzaku. Hé, si je capture la Prêtresse de Suzaku, ses 5 Étoiles et les 5 rigolos qui les accompagnent, l'Empereur va sûrement me donner une récompense. J'imagine déjà comment ça va se passer.

L'homme-loup s'imagina comment ça se passerait sa victoire sur le groupe Suzaku. Dans son imagination, on pouvait voir Ashitaré, l'Empereur, Nakago, Soi et Tomo en version chibi.

L'Empereur : Tu as fait du bon travail, Ashitaré. Pour avoir capturé la Prêtresse de Suzaku, ses 5 Étoiles et leurs alliés, nous t'offrons la plus belle récompense qui soit: Une réserve illimitée de hamburgers.

En voyant cette montagne de hamburgers, Ashitaré eut les yeux en étoiles et la bave sortit de sa bouche.

Nakago : Tu as bien réussi ta mission.

Soi : Vas-y, mange. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Tomo : À ta santé, mon gros.

Ashitaré : Oh, merci. Vous me faites trop d'honneur.

L'homme-loup sortit aussitôt de sa rêverie.

Ashitaré : C'est décidé. Je vais capturer le groupe Suzaku pour le Kutou. Mais avant, je vais prendre une collection de 5 hamburgers.

Ashitaré s'en alla dans la cuisine du palais pour prendre sa collection de avant de commencer sa mission de capturer le groupe Suzaku.

Fin du chapitre 06

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? Excellent, n'est-ce pas ? Au prochain chapitre, nos amis vont faire la connaissance de Mitsukaké. À la prochaine. ;)

Francis Doyon


End file.
